


Проигравшие

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: Вонгола победила Бьякурана - не в этом мире, в другом. Здесь хранителям Десятого Вонголы остается только принять чужую победу как подарок и жить дальше, стараясь не думать о прошлом. Однако прошлое то и дело напоминает о себе само.





	1. Кукольный дом

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: AU (еще один из восьми триллионов миров), вольное обращение с каноном.

— Вы проиграли Бьякурану, — сухо сказал Реборн. Помолчал и медленно, с неохотой добавил: — Мы все проиграли.  
Он возвышался посреди крошечной комнаты Савады — казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и заденет шляпой потолок, — покачивался на каблуках сверкающих узконосых ботинок и ничем кроме черного делового костюма и яркой рубашки не напоминал прежнего себя — волшебного малыша с тонким голоском и неестественно взрослыми гримасами, умершего полгода назад от нон-тринисетте. Разве что недовольные интонации были те же самые.  
— Реборн!.. — ахнул, почти всхлипнул Савада, замерший напротив него. Глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и сказал уже спокойно: — Ты жив. И ты взрослый. Что произошло?  
К двадцати пяти годам он все-таки научился брать себя в руки.  
— Зато ты ничуть не изменился, глупый Цуна, — огрызнулся Реборн. — Нашел, о чем поболтать первым делом. Не хочешь узнать, что…  
— …произошло, — перебил его Савада, не повышая голоса. — Я ведь об этом и спросил.

Хибари Кёя тихо хмыкнул. Задавать вопросы он пока не собирался: болтунов тут хватало и без него. Однако ему тоже было любопытно, что случилось. Кажется, совсем недавно он пил чай у себя на базе и читал расшифровку малоизвестной рукописи Лоренцини — и вот уже сидит на подоконнике в спальне Савады Цунаёси в его старом доме. В тесную маленькую комнатку едва помещаются все остальные: Гокудера и Ямамото прислонились к стене по сторонам от двери, одинаково скрестив руки на груди, Сасагава сидит на полу и с недоумением таращится на свои кулаки, будто пытается понять, почему на них нет вечных ссадин. Ламбо развалился на кровати Савады и уткнулся в телефон, Хром Докуро устроилась на стуле возле письменного стола, беспокойно тискает крошечную сумочку. На столе уселся, подтянув к груди колено и свесив другую ногу, Рокудо Мукуро: вертит перед глазами обтянутую перчаткой ладонь, сосредоточенно рассматривает кольца Ада. А ведь ходили слухи, что он мертв; хорошо, что Кёя не поверил.  
Привычный, давно знакомый гнев сонным зверем заворочался внутри — и притих. За прошедшие десять лет Кёя много узнал о терпении.

— Война закончилась. — Реборн снова качнулся на каблуках, огляделся и шагнул к прикроватной тумбочке. Спихнул с нее прямо на пол стопку журналов, уселся, обвел всех острым недобрым взглядом. — Но закончили ее не вы. В другом мире другая Вонгола победила Бьякурана. Другие аркобалено позаботились обо всем остальном и исправили чужие ошибки. Еще вопросы?  
— Проклятие аркобалено. — Савада развернулся следом, но так и остался стоять посреди комнаты. — Что с ним?  
— Его больше нет. — Реборн прикрыл глаза, запрокинул голову, уронив шляпу за спину, и уперся затылком в стену. — Как и нашей прежней силы. И Тринисетте больше нет, если ты еще не заметил.  
Савада невольно взглянул на свое кольцо, вслед за ним на руки покосились все, кроме Ламбо — и кроме Кёи. Он по-прежнему чувствовал широкий ободок кольца Облака на пальце, как все эти годы, и проверять его наличие не собирался.  
— Теперь это просто боевые кольца. — Реборн не открыл глаз, даже не шевельнулся. — Сильные, но ничего особенного. Кольца Маре пропали из мира, пустышки аркобалено рассыпались в пыль. Что мы еще потеряли и что получили… Узнаем.  
Кёя предпочел бы сперва узнать кое-что другое. Он уже почти собрался спросить, потому что остальные молчали, но Мукуро опередил его. Вскинул голову, сощурился:  
— И что же, больше-не-аркобалено Реборн?.. Ты даже не расскажешь нам, что случилось? Как вышло, что Вонгола оказалась слабее Бьякурана Джессо?  
— Нет, — уронил Реборн. — Не расскажу. Вы живы, и хватит с вас этого. Живите дальше. У вас много дел.  
— Не в Намимори. — Кёя поднялся с подоконника, краем глаза заметив, что Реборн распрямился и коротко глянул в его сторону. — Убирайтесь в Италию. Мафия мне здесь не нужна.

В полной тишине он прошел через комнату, заставив Саваду шагнуть в сторону с его пути, и толкнул дверь. Гнев слабо мерцал, скованный дремотным оцепенением, и никак не хотел просыпаться. На улице фонари гнали прочь негустой сумрак весеннего вечера. Знакомый голос остановил Кёю уже возле калитки.  
— Я-то думал, ты с нетерпением ждешь нашей встречи, — сказал Рокудо Мукуро, бесшумно вышедший следом, и Кёя услышал в его словах то же больное, разрушительное недоумение, которое душило его самого, стояло комком в горле. Он обернулся, окинул взглядом высокую черную фигуру в светлом прямоугольнике открытой двери: одна рука в кармане, в другой, отведенной в сторону, медленно проступает из пустоты трезубец. На мгновение показалось, что гнев вот-вот сорвется с поводка, но секундой позже зверь внутри свернулся клубком и задремал снова.  
— Нет настроения, — бросил Кёя. Отвернулся и толкнул калитку.

Город засыпал, в домах гасли окна. На пустые чистые улицы легла тишина, только слабый ветер еле слышно перебирал листья на деревьях. Странно: кажется, перед тем, как все изменилось, было утро. Или Кёя просто потерял счет времени над многословными рассуждениями Лоренцини?.. «Пламя есть величайший дар и величайшая опасность, но лишь воля и разум способны обратить его как во благо, так и во зло…» Мысли текли вяло, словно в полусне, расплывались кляксами, наползая друг на друга. Обычно такое состояние сопутствовало заметной потере крови или сильной усталости — и казалось затхлым серым болотом, туманной пеленой, из которой нужно выбираться. С тех пор, как Кёя обрел контроль над пламенем Облака, достаточно было разозлиться, чтобы прогнать эту вязкую муть, сжечь ее холодным фиолетовым огнем.  
— Мы проиграли, — беззвучно повторил он. Поднял руку перед глазами, чтобы взглянуть на кольцо с гербом Вонголы. — Я проиграл.  
Внутри ничего не шевельнулось.

Хром Докуро вернулась в Намимори два месяца спустя: весна уже сменилась летом, вместе с жарой пришли грозы, а Хибари Кёя убедился, что людей Бьякурана, известных Дисциплинарному комитету, нет больше не только в Японии, но и за ее пределами. Те, кого удалось разыскать, вели обычную жизнь травоядных и знать не знали, что совсем недавно были членами какой-то семьи Миллефиоре. Они даже названия такого ни разу в жизни не слышали — и ничего не могли рассказать о недавней войне, как бы тщательно их Кёя ни расспрашивал. Как будто и не было никакой войны.

Когда появилась Хром, Кёя как раз искал, чем себя занять — впервые за долгое время об этом приходилось задумываться. С делами Дисциплинарного комитета прекрасно справлялся Кусакабе. Дочитывать трактат о пламени не хотелось, хотя Кёя и забрал его с подземной базы, пустой, чистой и как будто чужой, — забрал и оставил в домашней библиотеке, с закладкой на том месте, где прервался в прошлой жизни. Тренировки тоже не приносили удовольствия: пламя вяло вспыхивало на одноразовых кольцах, медленно струилось по тонфам и долго потом висело в воздухе бледными волокнами, похожими на обрывки облаков в иллюминаторе самолета. От него даже кольца не лопались. Поэтому когда Хром позвонила и предложила встретиться в безымянной кондитерской в центре города, Кёя не отказался.  
Он не опоздал, но Хром уже ждала его за столиком: ломала десертной вилкой многослойный кусок торта и молча кивнула на чайник, едва Кёя сел. Он налил себе чаю в ждавшую его чашку, похожую на изящный розовый с белым цветок, отмахнулся от официантки и спросил:  
— Что?  
Было слегка любопытно, на какой вопрос Хром будет отвечать: «что тебе от меня нужно» или «что ты здесь делаешь». Она выбрала второй.  
— Босс попросил присмотреть за маман.  
— Здесь безопасно, — пожал плечами Кёя. И когда Хром подняла голову и взглянула на него растерянно и почти обиженно, вдруг сообразил: именно поэтому она здесь, а не в Италии. Скрывать свою догадку он не стал:  
— Что там происходит?  
— Что-то с пламенем. — Хром снова уставилась в чашку. — Пока никто не понимает. Аркобалено…  
— Больше не аркобалено, — перебил Кёя и понял, что повторил недавние слова Мукуро. Резко уточнил: — Что с пламенем? Его недостаточно?  
— Нет. — Хром качнула головой, на макушке мотнулись высоко заколотые прядки дурацкой прически. — Слишком много. Не у нас. — Она примолкла на мгновение, словно засомневалась, правомерно ли причислила себя к Вонголе. — Везде. Аркобалено… бывшие… назвали его диким. Оно просто… не рассеивается.  
Кёя невольно представил, как плотные переливающиеся волны света текут над землей, подобные полярному сиянию, но когда Хром продолжила, эта картинка поблекла и пропала. На самом деле все было не так впечатляюще: небольшие очаги концентрированного пламени, чаще всего в пустых местах, в заброшенных домах или в низинах, люди — обычные люди — жалуются кто на что: на призраков или паранормальные явления, на статическое электричество, даже на радиацию… Он слушал со скукой, а когда Хром прервалась, чтобы сделать глоток чая, спросил, кивнув на ее руки:  
— Где кольцо?  
— Мукуро-сама забрал. — Она помолчала. — Сказал, его это развлечет.  
Кёю кольнуло слабое подозрение, отзвук прежней яростной жажды контроля. Мукуро наверняка что-то задумал; не может быть, чтобы он просто решил наконец в полной мере стать хранителем Савады. Задумал — и допустил, чтобы Кёя об этом узнал?..  
— Почему ты мне это говоришь?  
Хром улыбнулась:  
— Мукуро-сама велел отвечать на все ваши вопросы.  
Кёя со стуком поставил на стол хрупкую бело-розовую чашку. Раньше это значило бы, что через мгновение в его руках окажутся тонфы. Сделай он так рядом с Савадой, тот бы машинально коснулся кольца Вонголы, проверяя, на месте ли оно: вдруг понадобится. Хром только улыбнулась снова и опустила глаза на свое пирожное.

Вилла на улице Марокко на первый взгляд ничем не отличалась от соседних: светлый двухэтажный дом в глубине негустого парка, витая железная ограда — одно название, а не ограда — и никакой охраны на виду. За пики ограды, невидимые для посторонних, цеплялись синие завитки туманной сигнальной системы, накрывающей всю территорию. Во время войны над безопасностью периметра поработала Лал Мирч: незамеченным не остался бы ни один клочок чужого пламени, не проскользнул бы ни один лазутчик Миллефиоре. Обычных наемных убийц Вонгола не опасалась. Кёя неожиданно отчетливо вспомнил, как говорил десятому боссу Вонголы: пламя много от чего защищает, Савада, но пуля в голову — это всегда пуля в голову. Савада кивнул, глядя прозрачными золотыми глазами в пустоту, а потом откликнулся почти невпопад: знаешь, Хибари-сан, я часто думаю о Мукуро и о том, как все вышло. Кёя тогда разозлился и не дал ему договорить. Может быть, зря.

Парк словно дремал, в неподвижном киселе июльской жары даже бабочки летали неохотно. В лазурном бассейне плавали облетевшие цветы бугенвиллии — наверное, их принесло ветром, хотя сейчас не верилось, что бывает какой-то ветер. Горячий воздух казался слишком густым, он лип к лицу, как иллюзорная туманная завеса. Дойдя от ворот, возле которых остановилось такси, до крыльца виллы, Кёя почти успел разозлиться, как раньше. Так что когда он вошел в библиотеку, где Савада всегда устраивал совещания, все на мгновение показалось ему прежним и хорошо знакомым — хотя он и в прежние-то времена на этих совещаниях бывал нечасто.  
Гокудера, сидевший на своем обычном месте в углу низкого дивана, вскинул голову от бумаг, которые хмуро листал, и тут же помрачнел еще сильнее — как будто не ждал его здесь увидеть и не обрадовался, увидев. Впрочем, обрадуйся он появлению Кёи, это значило бы, что у Вонголы большие неприятности. Ямамото приподнялся с дивана пожать руку, широко улыбнулся и в то же время бросил на Кёю внимательный изучающий взгляд. Кёю всегда развлекало то, что остальные этих взглядов большей частью не замечали и считали Ямамото дружелюбным парнем без второго дна. Как будто в этой компании мог быть хоть кто-то без второго дна. Ламбо, забившийся в глубокое кресло в углу, пошевелил пальцами в воздухе, не отвлекаясь от телефона. Сасагава оторвался от стены возле книжных полок и шагнул навстречу, явно намереваясь приветственно обнять Кёю, как обычно — но, как обычно же, удовлетворился рукопожатием и хлопком по плечу.  
— Хибари-сан, — негромко сказал Савада со своего места за темным и тяжелым письменным столом. — Хорошо, что ты приехал.  
Может быть, у Вонголы все-таки были неприятности. Или их всех просто достал Рокудо Мукуро, неожиданно занявший место молчаливой и незаметной Хром. Он-то не был ни молчаливым, ни незаметным: он сидел в кресле возле письменного стола, закинув ногу на ногу, и рассматривал Кёю с оскорбительным издевательским дружелюбием.  
— Да, Хибари-сан, — сказал он, передразнивая Саваду. — Это просто чудесно, что ты приехал, без тебя здесь было невообразимо скучно.  
Кёя невольно сжал в кулак руку с кольцом, словно хотел зажечь на нем пламя не движением души, но простым мускульным напряжением.  
— Мукуро, — так же тихо сказал Савада, почти попросил.  
— Неважно. — Кёя обошел стол и привычно сел на широкий подоконник, в проем открытого окна; теперь одно его плечо грела сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки вечерняя жара, к другому прикасалась сумрачная прохлада библиотеки. — Что у вас там?  
— Плохой дом в Пассо-Оскуро, — мрачно сообщил Гокудера, ничуть не беспокоясь о том, знает ли Кёя о положении дел в целом. Такой подход Кёю вполне устраивал — и раньше, и теперь. Пока он вспоминал, где это Пассо-Оскуро — недалеко от Рима, но с какой стороны?.. — Мукуро лениво заметил:  
— Не первый и не последний. Там есть что-нибудь интересное?  
— Яхт-клуб, — безмятежно сообщил Ямамото. — Только он вроде закрылся уже, что-то не то с налогами.  
Гокудера тряхнул головой, откидывая волосы с лица, и уставился в пустоту с таким видом, словно не мог решить, на кого обрушить свое негодование в первую очередь. Потом развернулся к Мукуро:  
— Если трупы для тебя достаточно интересны…  
Его голос был полон едкой иронии, но едва ощутимых колебаний, говорящих о сдерживаемом пламени, Кёя не чувствовал. Возможно, Гокудера Хаято тоже разучился злиться по-настоящему.  
— На сегодняшний день известно о четырех.  
— Раньше трупов не бывало, — заметил Савада. Зачем-то уточнил: — В таких местах.  
— Именно. — Гокудера зашуршал своими бумагами. — У меня тут полицейские протоколы, заключения судмедэкспертизы… Тебе все еще неинтересно? — он бросил на Мукуро очередной хмурый взгляд.  
— Нет-нет, Гокудера Хаято, — вежливо откликнулся тот. — Все это крайне захватывающе звучит, ты продолжай, пожалуйста.

В легкой светлой рубашке с подвернутыми рукавами, расстегнутой так низко, что ворот открывал шею и ключицы, Мукуро выглядел расслабленным, почти безопасным. Кёя неторопливо разглядывал его и думал, что было бы неплохо стиснуть на этой шее пальцы и давить, пока он не начнет задыхаться, потом дать вдохнуть — и сжать пальцы снова, чувствуя тревожные неровные толчки пульса. Мысли даже не текли — замерли, слегка подрагивая, как раскаленный воздух на улице. Мукуро то и дело косился в ответ, будто не понимая, с чего вдруг Кёя на него так пристально смотрит, и углы его рта едва заметно приподнимались. Но даже эта неуловимая насмешливая улыбка не могла разбудить подлинную ненависть.  
Краем уха Кёя слушал результаты экспертизы в кратком изложении Гокудеры: в «плохом доме», заброшенном особняке на краю городка, погибли за два месяца четыре человека, двое бездомных и парочка искателей приключений. Все они предположительно были задушены, однако ни судмедэксперты, ни полицейские, ни консультанты из Агентства внутренней безопасности не смогли предположить, что послужило орудием убийства. По описанию повреждений больше всего это было похоже на тонкую сеть, но на телах не обнаружили никаких волокон, более того — никаких посторонних следов даже на молекулярном уровне. Как будто крупноячеистая сверхпрочная сеть возникала из воздуха, сплеталась вокруг жертвы, стягивалась в тугой узел, а потом исчезала. Рассказывая об этом, Гокудера косился на Мукуро — так что Кёя не удивился, когда тот, едва дождавшись паузы, заметил:  
— Как лианы из пламени, да, Гокудера Хаято?  
— Тоньше, — сквозь зубы уронил Гокудера. — Но да. Из пламени.  
Мукуро кивнул с демонстративным удовлетворением.  
— А что жертвы? — поинтересовался Ямамото. — Ну, в смысле, кто они? Это важно?  
Гокудера пожал плечами. Никакой связи между жертвами полиция не обнаружила: бездомные, судя по оставленным следам, просто хотели переночевать в заброшенном особняке. Искатели приключений, парень и девица чуть старше двадцати, влезли в дом через несколько недель, когда слухи о двух странных смертях начали расползаться, и похоже, пытались выследить загадочного убийцу: среди их вещей обнаружили мощный фонарь, недорогой тепловизор, пневматический пистолет и тетрадь с записями о других необъяснимых происшествиях в регионе Лацио. Копию тетради, попавшую в распоряжение Вонголы, уже изучал некий «аналитический отдел».  
— Я могу сам этим заняться, — подытожил Гокудера, собирая в папку листы с распечатками. — Если вы не против, Десятый.  
Может быть, он и утратил способность злиться, но интерес ко всему таинственному и загадочному испытывал по-прежнему. Кёя ему почти позавидовал.  
Савада сплел пальцы под подбородком и изобразил сожаление:  
— Ты мне нужен здесь. Наши… — он на мгновение запнулся, — другие дела не так увлекательны, но без тебя мне никак. Может быть, Мукуро…  
Пока Гокудера разрывался между стремлением выразить полную преданность своему боссу и явным недоверием к Рокудо Мукуро, тот дотянулся и молча забрал у него папку — Гокудера еще пару секунд медлил, будто решая, стоит ли отдавать, но все же разжал пальцы.  
— Что, если расставить там туманные ловушки, — неуверенно предположил тем временем Савада. — Ты мог бы последить…  
Мукуро рассеянно покачал головой — скорее «подожди», чем «нет, не мог бы». Гокудера скривился, Савада замолчал. Кёя подумал, что надо будет потом спросить у него, о каких «других делах» шла речь, но особого интереса не ощутил.  
Под неторопливый шорох распечаток он рассматривал руки Мукуро. Левое запястье, исчерченное бледными линиями старых татуировок Эстранео, обвивал кольцами тонкий пестрый шнурок. Его концы тихо постукивали круглыми бусинами, а когда Мукуро поднимал руку, соскальзывали к локтю, ныряя в подвернутый рукав. Из-за этих бусин шнурок казался безобидным украшением — но безобидным с очевидностью не был. В точности как сам Мукуро. Зачем ему гаррота, когда у него есть иллюзорные лотосы, лениво думал Кёя, ловя взглядом блики — бусины, похоже, были стеклянные, они переливались на свету и меняли оттенки. Зачем ему вообще какое-то оружие.  
— Незачем искать сложные решения, если есть простое, — вдруг сказал Мукуро, вскинув голову. Он отвечал Саваде, но Кёе на мгновение показалось, что он читает мысли. — Я съезжу и посмотрю, что там. Может быть, устрою небольшой беспорядок. Если там что-то есть, оно себя проявит.  
— Ты пойдешь один? — напряженно уточнил Савада. Мукуро улыбнулся — теперь он смотрел на Кёю так же пристально, как тот на него, и от этого взгляда внутри дрогнула растяжка, ведущая к детонатору.  
— Нет. Мне составит компанию Хибари Кёя.  
— С какой стати, — услышал Кёя собственный равнодушный голос. Предвкушение прошивало позвоночник холодной дрожью. Забытое ощущение.  
Мукуро пожал плечами:  
— Тебе это любопытно, разве нет? Все эти чудеса и странности. Ты ведь, кажется, раньше искал легендарные артефакты… — Он неопределенно покрутил пальцами в воздухе: — До всего этого.  
Кёя промолчал. Он искал не артефакты, а сведения о них, но теперь это уже не имело значения. То, что было «до всего этого» — до победы Бьякурана, — перестало быть важным, когда они проиграли. Теперь прежние дела казались смутными призраками прошлого, расползались в памяти на клочки и обрывки.  
— К тому же не придется толпиться, — заметил Мукуро. Это уже походило на уговоры.  
— Себя не учитываешь? — сухо бросил Кёя, и Мукуро в ответ так же сухо, словно успел пожалеть о собственных словах, откликнулся:  
— Меня потерпишь.  
Савада нахмурился и едва заметно шевельнулся в своем кресле, потянулся к карману. Он наверняка чувствовал, что Кёя почти готов взорваться — неважно, интуиция Неба ему это подсказывала или порожденная долгим опытом осторожность. Так или иначе, тянуть время не стоило.  
— Тогда поехали. — Кёя поднялся с подоконника и, проходя мимо Мукуро, выдернул папку у него из рук. Тихий смешок прошуршал песком по коже, и растяжка дрогнула снова.

На парковке возле особняка им подмигнула фарами синяя «Мазерати Леванте» с трехзубой короной на широкой решетке радиатора. Мукуро кивнул Кёе на пассажирское сиденье, направляясь к водительскому. Кёя давно привык к правостороннему движению, но ездить впереди пассажиром не любил: не хватало руля. Однако сейчас любая, самая незначительная причина для раздражения была кстати. Он хлопнул дверцей, не глядя бросил на заднее сиденье папку, которая не слишком его интересовала, и потянулся за ремнем безопасности. Мукуро еле заметно улыбнулся. «Как будто тебе это поможет», — прочитал Кёя в его улыбке и на мгновение прикрыл глаза: теперь торопиться было некуда.

— Они тебе не доверяют, — нарушил он молчание, когда «Мазерати» уже выехала на Понтино и направилась к окружной дороге.  
— О, разумеется, — откликнулся Мукуро, глядя прямо перед собой. — С чего бы им доверять мне, Хибари Кёя? Полагаю, в других обстоятельствах Савада Цунаёси, непрерывно раскаиваясь и извиняясь, продержал бы меня в капсуле на нижнем этаже Вендикаре еще лет двадцать. Или сколько бы я там… — он невесело хмыкнул, — …продержался. Но теперь я на свободе, а Вендиче почему-то считают, что отпустили меня на поруки. Вероятно, именно так все сложилось в том мире, где Вонгола победила, — а заодно и здесь. И Саваде совесть не позволяет отправить меня обратно.  
— Пока ты не даешь повода.  
Мукуро тихо рассмеялся.  
— А ты хорошо изучил нашего дорогого босса за эти десять лет нейтралитета, да?.. Надо было свернуть на Колумба, там бы заодно поужинали.  
Его безмятежная готовность болтать ерунду, как будто они с Кёей были давними приятелями, действовала как горючее, которое льют на слабо разгорающийся огонь. Если плеснуть в костер бензина, подумал Кёя, пламя может подняться по струе быстрее, чем отведешь руку — и тогда оглянуться не успеешь, как вспыхнешь сам; наверняка Мукуро это знает.  
— Я не голоден, — бросил он.  
— Ну и прекрасно, — тем же беспечным тоном согласился Мукуро, выкрутил руль, въезжая на развязку. — Потому что от Кольца до Пассо-Оскуро сплошные кебабные, терпеть их не могу. Дай мне темные очки, они в бардачке.  
Низкое вечернее солнце стелило лучи по дороге, слепило глаза. Когда машина вывернула на окружную, яростный свет ударил прямо в лицо. Кёя поморщился, опустил антибликовый козырек и дернул дверцу бардачка. В кучу барахла, которая немедленно высыпалась ему на колени, он вгляделся с брезгливым отвращением. Вокруг дужки темных очков обмоталась резинка для волос с черно-синим бантом, в резинке запутались цветные заколки, за них цеплялась леска сломанного йо-йо, а на игрушку была насажена распахнутая искусственная челюсть с одним отсутствующим клыком. Эта груда чужих мелочей, так явственно говорившая обо всех, кто садился на переднее сиденье синей «Мазерати», возился тут, поправлял волосы, совал в бардачок конфетные фантики и ненужные вещи, злила едва ли не сильнее, чем приятельская болтовня Мукуро.  
Тот покосился на Кёю, выхватил у него из пальцев темные очки, надел и немедленно прибавил скорость. И скомандовал:  
— Сунь это все обратно, я потом разберусь.  
Запихивая хлам на место, Кёя зацепил в глубине бардачка ребристую рукоятку; оружие он узнал бы на ощупь где угодно. Потянул наружу, повертел в руке тяжелый револьвер с синей рукоятью и лиловым отливом ствола.  
— Туманный носорог, — с удовольствием сообщил Мукуро, даже не глядя в его сторону. — Официальное название модели, представь себе, а не мои извращенные фантазии, если ты собирался это сказать.  
— Зачем тебе? — не сдержался Кёя.  
— Пули подчинения. — Равнодушный тон Мукуро был откровенно издевательским. — Ты же не думаешь, что я их ем? Кроме того, похоже, ты плохо расспросил Хром.  
— Развлеки меня. — Кёя бросил револьвер обратно и присыпал всем остальным мусором.  
Мукуро опять засмеялся, и гнев ощутимо шевельнулся внутри, принося наслаждение.  
— По крайней мере про дикое пламя Хром успела тебе рассказать? Или ты сразу начал спрашивать обо мне?  
Пульс на его шее забился под пальцами именно так, как Кёя себе и представлял, тревожно и неровно — но «Мазерати» даже не вильнула.  
— Я сказал — развлеки меня. — Кёя сжал пальцы сильнее, глядя, как по губам Мукуро ползет кривая больная усмешка. — Или я развлеку себя сам.  
— Что, прямо здесь? — немедленно спросил Мукуро, когда Кёя позволил ему говорить. — На скорости в сто тридцать?..  
— Ладно, убедил, — выдавил он еще спустя еще несколько долгих секунд. Кёя убрал руку почти с сожалением. Мукуро потер шею и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Так вот, дикое пламя. С ним беда не в том, что оно не рассеивается, — как ты, вероятно, догадываешься. В конце концов, мы все много лет живем в насыщенной пламенем среде. Его концентрация вокруг нас, и нет, Кёя, я не только про иллюзионистов, бывает куда выше, чем в этих аномальных зонах. Проблема в том, что это пламя — оно как будто ничье. Его не должно быть. Возможно, именно поэтому оно порой ведет себя… непредсказуемо.  
— Его бывшие носители теперь обычные травоядные. — Кёя вспомнил людей Миллефиоре, которым пытался задавать вопросы. — Я понял. Что оно делает?  
— Разное. — Мукуро шевельнул плечом. — Формирует загадочные фигуры, люди потом видят в них призраков. Попадает в пустые дома — вероятно, со сквозняками — и превращает их в странные места. Знаешь, озноб ни с того ни с сего, беспричинная тревога, хлопающие сами собой ставни… Но до сих пор все это было безвредно и почти бессмысленно.  
— Почти? — уточнил Кёя.  
— Например, в городе Фермо в регионе Марке, — задумчиво начал Мукуро таким тоном, будто собирался рассказывать сказку, — ни с того ни с сего появилась печать, которая светится пламенем Дождя. Рисунок, я имею в виду, но довольно большой. Тоже в пустом доме. Сейчас… — Он заерзал на сиденье, достал из кармана телефон и нашел фотографию, сунул Кёе под нос. — Откуда она взялась, неизвестно, она ничего не делает и ни с чем не связана, смысл изображения непонятен. Тем не мене пламя Дождя, как ты понимаешь, само по себе действует, хм… умиротворяюще.  
Кёя бездумно перехватил его руку и вывернул так, чтобы удобнее было рассматривать на экране телефона шестилучевой сигил, вписанный в круг. Пламени на фотографии, конечно, видно не было. Пульс Мукуро снова стучался в его пальцы, теперь на запястье под краем черной перчатки.  
— В общем, мы так и не поняли, зачем она нужна, — невозмутимо продолжил Мукуро. — Но вреда от нее пока нет, а мой аналитический отдел сказал, что там рядом какой-то интернат для сложных детей. Так что некоторое умиротворение им не помешает.  
— Перешли мне фото. — Кёя выпустил чужое запястье, когда желание его сломать стало почти непреодолимым. — Твой аналитический отдел?  
Спрашивать, что это вообще за отдел и чем он занимается, не хотелось — и не понадобилось.  
— Его возглавляет Тикуса, — самодовольно сообщил Мукуро. — Так что да, мой. Впрочем, никого выдающегося там нет. Сидят какие-то мальчики и девочки, отслеживают информацию обо всяких странных делах, что могут — проверяют сами…  
— Савада тебе не доверяет, — перебил Кёя, решив не дослушивать. — И позволил твоему подельнику руководить сбором информации?  
— Именно так, Кёя. — Мукуро коротко засмеялся, и веселья в этом смехе не было. — Видишь ли, Вонгола ведь за ними присматривает. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Кёя прекрасно понимал — еще с тех пор, как Реборн лично объяснил ему, на каких условиях Мукуро сотрудничает с Вонголой.  
— Так что Савада не жалеет для меня информации. — Мукуро устроил обе руки на руле, но уставился на них, а не на дорогу; темные очки прятали взгляд, но он наверняка смотрел сейчас на вонгольское кольцо Тумана. — У него ведь все под контролем.  
— По крайней мере, он так считает, — заметил Кёя, и Мукуро медленно повторил:  
— Да. Он так считает.  
Кёя вспомнил груду бесполезного хлама в бардачке и подумал: может быть, Мукуро специально собирает весь этот мусор. Одернул сам себя — отношения Мукуро с питомником никак его не касались. Напомнил:  
— Оружие. Зачем оно тебе?  
— Дикое пламя непредсказуемо. — Мукуро похлопал ладонью по рулю, помедлил, как будто решал, говорить что-то или нет. — Оно может… мешать. Когда имеешь с ним дело, рискуешь потерять контроль над собственным.  
— Но если пламя ничье… — Кёя двинул подбородком в сторону бардачка: — В кого тогда стрелять.  
— Это аркобалено так думают. — Мукуро помолчал секунду. — Я в этом не настолько уверен. Но даже если так, рано или поздно кто-нибудь наверняка найдет способ его использовать. Предпочитаю подстраховаться.  
— Не доверяешь собственным иллюзиям, — усмехнулся Кёя. И почувствовал тревожное, почти неуютное удивление, когда Мукуро мягко, словно говорил с кем-то из своих подопечных, заметил:  
— Разумеется. Это ведь иллюзии. 

До «плохого дома» они добрались уже в темноте, перед этим проехав весь засыпающий прибрежный городок и попетляв по пустым улицам. Кёя ожидал, что Мукуро возьмет револьвер, раз уж пламени он не доверяет — но тот как будто забыл об оружии: припарковался возле ветхого двухэтажного особняка с черными провалами окон, заглушил двигатель и коротко вглянул на Кёю:  
— Идеи? Предложения? План действий?  
— Не путайся под ногами, — сказал Кёя и толкнул дверцу. Из машины они вышли одновременно.  
После кондиционированной прохлады салона ночное тепло показалось вязким и влажным. В неподвижной тьме вокруг оглушительно трещали цикады.  
— Если ты не против… — Мукуро щелкнул пальцами, и над головой повисла в воздухе цепочка фонариков. Пламя Тумана скользнуло по коже, как озноб, щелчок показался издевкой: Кёя прекрасно знал, что для создания иллюзий никакие жесты не нужны. Тонфы появились в руках словно сами собой, ближайший фонарик раскололся с тонким стеклянным звоном, выпустил рой гаснущих на лету бабочек и только после этого рассеялся синей туманной пылью. Остальные отлетели в сторону, поднялись чуть выше — как будто Кёя не мог достать их и там.  
— Предпочтешь бродить без света? — насмешливо спросил Мукуро. Кёя не стал отвечать, шагнул к расколотым ступеням крыльца, и фонарики полетели над ним, держась поодаль. Мукуро двинулся следом: шагов Кёя не слышал, но зверь внутри безошибочно чуял врага и уже потягивался, просыпаясь.  
В заброшенном доме стояла густая, плотная тишина, как будто дверной проем отрезал и далекие звуки шоссе, и дребезжание цикад. В этой тишине глухо шуршал под ногами мусор. Иллюзорные фонарики поднялись к потолку, осветили просторный пустой холл и ведущие в темноту арки: одна на кухню, еще одна к лестнице, в стороне черное пятно двери: вероятно, спуск в подвал.  
— Убери свет, — потребовал Кёя, не понижая голоса — и в кромешной тьме впервые увидел дикое пламя: под потолком шевелились бледные клубки, слепо тыкаясь в углы, ползали короткие обрывки, похожие на ленты — в основном солнечно-золотые, но между ними мерцали кое-где зеленые проблески грозы и полупрозрачные голубые кляксы дождя, алые росчерки урагана, даже знакомые фиолетовые клочки облака.  
— Солнце, — сказал рядом Мукуро. Теперь в его тоне не было ни насмешки, ни наигранного дружелюбия, он работал, и это Кёя тоже видел впервые. — Все остальное — это, считай, помехи, случайные вкрапления. Как пыль, которую носит ветром. А вот Солнца здесь много… Разделимся? Ты на второй этаж, я вниз. Там, скорее всего, кладовая или винный погреб.  
Его небрежная деловитость странным образом раздражала сильнее издевок. Струна растяжки дрогнула и зазвенела.  
— Хорошо ориентируешься, — сказал Кёя. — Видел много таких домов, да? Когда вы сбежали от Эстранео.  
Удар был примитивный и подлый, но своей цели он достиг. Фонарики вспыхнули злым ярким светом, и в этом свете лицо Мукуро показалось маской, изображавшей веселое бешенство.  
— Мы не сбежали. — Он отвел руку в сторону демонстративно, издевательски медленно, в ладони начал сгущаться туман, твердея и превращаясь в древко трезубца. Кёя отстраненно следил за этим, глядя на самом деле внутрь, туда, где разворачивался из сонного клубка холодный гнев. — Я там всех убил и ушел. А ты, похоже, хочешь спуститься в подвал вместе со мной, Хибари Кёя? Соскучился?  
Когда яростное фиолетовое пламя полыхнуло вокруг, на мгновение загудев в ушах и подбросив волосы над глазами, Кёя ощутил облегчение — и восторг. Полузабытое острое наслаждение накатило смертельной волной, смывающей все на своем пути. Тело само знало, что делать, и пламя знало тоже, и Мукуро всегда был лучшим противником из тех, кто встречался Кёе, не подвел и сейчас. Короткие вспышки, как мгновенные снимки, отпечатывались в сознании: вот Мукуро ускользает от удара, подставляя вместо себя иллюзию, вот пытается достать Кёю лезвиями трезубца, но те с ледяным звоном встречаются с тонфой; в другое мгновение Мукуро ловит тонфу открытой ладонью, замирает, шире открыв глаза, и по его запястью струится кровь из-под перчатки; разве я выпускал шипы, успевает подумать Кёя — и, едва начав переводить взгляд на оружие, замечает победный блеск в разноцветных глазах и отступает, чтобы вовремя уйти от ловушки.  
Когда Мукуро вдруг оттолкнул его, вместо того, чтобы ударить, и стремительным, почти незаметным движением скользнул в сторону, Кёя успел решить, что он пытается выиграть расстояние для атаки. Долю секунды спустя между ними повисла, никого не поймав, золотая сеть из пламени Солнца. Нет, не сеть — паутина. Метавшиеся по ней пауки, тоже налитые пламенем, делали ее все плотнее и росли при этом сами, захватывали все пустое место вокруг себя, оттесняя Мукуро к противоположной от Кёи стене, отрезая их друг от друга. Вот теперь Кёя выпустил шипы на тонфах.

Тварь, которая свалилась на них со второго этажа, с треском и грохотом проломив потолок, больше всего похожа была на куклу, наряженную для Хэллоуина. В черной мантии и островерхой шляпе, с нелепой ведьминской метлой в руке, она казалась глупой и нестрашной детской игрушкой. Блестящие круглые глаза не моргали, нижняя челюсть открывалась и закрывалась безвучно и бессмысленно. Лотосовые стебли Мукуро свились вокруг нее в клубок — и рассыпались синими брызгами. Иллюзии на тварь не подействовали.  
— Оно неживое, — спокойно сказал Мукуро. И пригнулся, нырнул вниз и вбок, когда из метлы в него полетели лезвия. Пауки прибывали, росли, заполняли пространство своей золотой паутиной, избегать ее становилось все сложнее; Кёя рвал ее шипами тонф, отбивал веера сверкающих лезвий, стремясь добраться до куклы, и Мукуро вдруг выпустил толстых туманных змей, которые жрали пауков и обрывали паутину, чтобы освободить Кёе проход. Его помощь в бою доставляла почти такое же удовольствие, как бой против него, — и от этого Кёя злился все сильнее. Когда он добрался до забившейся в угол солнечной твари, ему казалось, что достаточно будет одного удара, чтобы разбить куклу в осколки, — но удар только вышвырнул ее из угла, ударил об стену и рикошетом отбросил на Мукуро. Тот выпустил из рук трезубец — Кёе на мгновение показалось, что зря, по ошибке или от неожиданности, — и странно двинул рукой. А потом, уже обеими руками, затянул гарроту, которую успел набросить игрушке на шею. Голова с пластмассовым хрустом отскочила и покатилась по полу. Солнечное пламя, заполнявшее холл, осело и погасло, туманные фонарики после него показались тусклыми пятнами. 

Мукуро взглянул на Кёю вопросительно — что он хотел узнать?.. — и отлетел к стене от короткого удара в челюсть, разбившего губы. Трезубец в его руках возник мгновенно, но толку в нем уже не было: для работы с длинным древком не хватало расстояния, а позволить разорвать дистанцию Кёя не собирался. После удара в солнечное сплетение и подсечки Мукуро рухнул на колени, уперся раскрытой ладонью в грязный пол, чтобы не упасть совсем. Фонарики под потолком мерцали и подрагивали, пока он пытался отдышаться.  
Вот теперь Кёя отступил — чтобы полюбоваться.  
Мукуро вскинул голову, за приоткрытыми окровавленными губами быстро и беспокойно скользнул по зубам язык: сперва по верхним, потом по нижним. Кёя невольно улыбнулся, таким знакомым было это движение — как в зеркало посмотрел. Хотя сам он уже давно так не делал: научился не пропускать удары в лицо. Рассеянно наблюдая, как Мукуро тыльной стороной кисти утирает кровь, он так забылся, что острый взгляд поверх руки, обтянутой черной перчаткой, обжег его неожиданно и хлестко, как удар кнута.  
— Доволен? — Мукуро поднялся на ноги. Это стоило ему усилий, отметил Кёя, пришлось даже опереться на трезубец. — Или хочешь продолжить?  
Он смотрел цепко и внимательно, ожидая ответа и как будто опасаясь, что ответ окажется не тем, которого он ждет. Он опасался напрасно. Гнев успокаивался, оседал внутри, но в сонное оцепенение не превращался — то и дело покалывал в висках, сверкал холодными лиловыми искрами, и терять это ощущение снова Кёя не стремился.  
— В другой раз. — Он подождал, пока по лицу Мукуро не проскользнет сомнение: отказ он сейчас услышал или согласие?.. — Еще найдутся подходящие места.  
Глаза Мукуро блеснули, и Кёя почувствовал, что он сейчас улыбнется, за мгновение до того, как шевельнулись измазанные кровью губы.  
— Тебе понравилось.  
Если бы это был вопрос, Кёя бы не стал на него отвечать.

Во дворе заброшенного дома по-прежнему звенели цикады, плыл сладкий тяжелый запах ночных цветов. Обломки куклы Мукуро небрежно ссыпал в багажник. Кивнул Кёе на пассажирское сиденье:  
— Поехали, подброшу тебя до Сфорца, мне по пути. Или хочешь вызвать «Убер»?  
Кёя был совершенно уверен, что никогда не упоминал свою квартиру на улице Сфорца при Хром — и вряд ли Мукуро рассказал кто-то другой, — но ничего уточнять не собирался. Однако Мукуро, похоже, все понял по его лицу, потому что выразительно закатил глаза:  
— Не только Дисциплинарный комитет умеет собирать информацию, Кёя.  
— Я хочу есть, — сообщил Кёя, уже пристегивая ремень.  
— А я предупреждал про кебабные, — безмятежно заметил Мукуро. — Поглядим по дороге, что тут еще открыто.  
Он то и дело слизывал кровь с разбитой нижней губы, так что Кёя предпочел смотреть на темную ночную дорогу.

В первом попавшемся придорожном донере, над пережаренным острым кебабом, Кёя сказал:  
— Я хочу поговорить с Реборном. Узнать, что это было.  
Мукуро дернул углом рта, поморщился:  
— Думаешь, я его не спрашивал? Он скажет: разбирайтесь сами. Спорим на сотню?  
— Он теперь не аркобалено, — медленно проговорил Кёя. — Ему придется ответить.  
Когда Мукуро захохотал, откидывая голову, сытый зверь внутри заворочался и вздрогнул, отзываясь на этот смех.  
— Знаешь, — доверительно сообщил Мукуро, отсмеявшись, — без тебя тут и правда было невыносимо скучно. Значит, сперва заедем к Вонголе.

— Почему бы вам не разобраться самим, — уронил Реборн, выслушав беглый рассказ Мукуро, а следом за ним вопрос Кёи. Улыбка Мукуро засияла самодовольством, Реборн скривился — возможно, угадал ее причину.  
— Чья-то кукла сорвалась с поводка, когда мир изменился, — неохотно сказал он. — Управляемый материальный объект, голем, оживленный пламенем. Я не знаю, чей он был. Но вот что я точно знаю, Хибари. — К Мукуро он не обращался почти демонстративно. — Такого будет еще много, особенно здесь. Потерянное оружие, животные из дикого пламени, рехнувшиеся союзники Бьякурана. Вам придется иметь с этим дело и дальше.  
Кёя пожал плечами:  
— Будет интересно.


	2. Дурное влияние

— На пару слов, — требовательно сказал Гокудера, глядя на Кёю в упор. Воткнул недокуренную сигарету в мраморную вазу с карликовыми розами, украшавшую террасу особняка, хлопнул себя по бедру очередной папкой с бумагами и сбежал по ступенькам крыльца.  
— Пойду поздороваюсь с Савадой Цунаёси, — насмешливо сообщил Мукуро и обошел его, как неживую преграду. Гокудера даже не огрызнулся: его мысли явно были полностью заняты чем-то другим.

В штаб-квартиру Вонголы Кёя приезжал редко: не хотел впустую тратить время, слушая болтовню Савады и остальных. Мукуро — насколько Кёя мог судить — тоже находил эти разговоры бессмысленными, однако брал их на себя, из раза в раз отправляясь в особняк на улице Марокко за новыми сведениями о новых странных случаях. Он мог бы получать информацию напрямую у своего Тикусы, но обращался к аналитическому отделу только за уточнениями, когда не хватало данных.  
Возможно, ему даже нравилось ездить к Саваде. Может быть, его развлекало напряженное недоверие остальных хранителей — или ему доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за их беспокойством по поводу «других дел», о которых Кёя поленился спрашивать. Эти дела касались полиции: базы данных, собранные когда-то Бьякураном Джессо, попали в руки ФБР, а американцы поделились ими с итальянской «Антимафией». Имена и цифры, сохраненные на материальных носителях, не пропали, как воспоминания людей Джессо, и могли теперь причинить много вреда Вонголе — и Джильо Неро, и Каваллоне, и другим семьям от Милана до Палермо.  
Об этом Кёе рассказал сам Мукуро, прохладно добавив, что отказался избавлять Вонголу от внимания полиции с помощью иллюзий. Сказал: «Хватит с них и того, что Хром прикрывает госпожу Саваду», — и только тогда Кёя понял, что он не просто прятал свою подопечную в тихом месте. Еще он понял, почему Саваде пришлось положиться на Мукуро в решении проблем с диким пламенем: всем остальным было совершенно очевидно не до того.  
— Все еще ненавидишь мафию, — уточнил тогда Кёя, и Мукуро равнодушно откликнулся:  
— Не было причин перестать. 

Они разговаривали в маленьком ресторане в Трастевере. Раньше Кёя терпеть не мог этот район — переполненный туристами, похожий на термитник: старые, изъеденные временем стены домов стискивали узкие улочки, там и сям громоздились совсем уж древние развалины, обнесенные защитными оградками, ни от чего не защищавшими; над головой тянулись густые сети плюща, и среди всей этой тесноты непрерывно шевелились люди, перебирали сувениры, листали уличные меню возле тратторий, фотографировались на фоне уличных музыкантов или на ступенях крошечных старинных церквей. В Трастевере, — повторил Кёя, когда Мукуро предложил «поужинать для разнообразия чем-нибудь съедобным», — а почему не на Испанской лестнице? Мукуро расхохотался и ответил: на Спанье так не кормят. Взглянул на Кёю, непонятно улыбаясь, и добавил: люди не будут тебе мешать, я обещаю.  
Кёе тогда еще не пришло бы в голову верить его обещаниям — но зверь внутри шевельнулся, как будто проверял, не выпустят ли его прогуляться, и Кёя подумал: почему бы и нет.  
Люди и правда не мешали. Едва заметная, почти неуловимая туманная завеса отгораживала весь шум и суету, заставляла встречные потоки гуляющих дробиться, жаться к стенам, отстраняться, не понимая от чего. Это была тонкая ювелирная работа, никакого сравнения с гудящими столбами огня и бешеными лотосами. Даже набрасывать собственный облик поверх фигуры медиума, вероятно, было проще, чем вот так защищать их обоих от соприкосновения с толпой теплым летним вечером посреди Трастевере. Кёя раньше и не знал, что Мукуро так умеет.  
— Раз ты до сих пор не попытался меня убить, — заметил Мукуро, кивая на поворот из кривого узкого переулка в еще более узкий и кривой, — значит, пламя Тумана тебя не слишком беспокоит?  
— Обсудим после ужина, — уронил Кёя, и знакомый тихий смех показался еще одним туманным прикосновением. Эти прикосновения и правда больше не выводили его из себя — привычно раздражали, как ноющая боль от старой травмы или тоскливый и тревожный запах гари.

В крошечном дворике под густым плющом пряталась маленькая пустая траттория: четыре столика прямо на брусчатке, невысокая дверь в темный зал, в глубине поблескивают над стойкой бутылки. Мукуро кивнул на один из столиков, а когда во двор вышел приземистый кудрявый итальянец в поварском фартуке, обнялся с ним, как с давним знакомым — Кёя вдруг осознал, что ни разу не видел, чтобы Мукуро с кем-то так здоровался, — и заговорил по-итальянски так быстро, что Кёя едва улавливал общий смысл разговора. Совершенно точно понятно было только имя повара — Витторе — и то, что это его заведение.  
За время, проведенное в Италии, — может быть, года три из последних десяти, — Кёя научился понимать то, что местные медленно и размеренно сообщали персонально ему, явному иностранцу, наверняка плохо знающему язык. Когда те же местные говорили друг с другом — или когда на итальянский переходили Мукуро, Гокудера, Реборн — он мог различить разве что несколько самых знакомых слов. Они казались юркими рыбками в бурном ручье: мелькнули — и пропали. У Мукуро это были слова «прекрасно» и «восхитительно», их он то и дело повторял врастяжку, с наслаждением, катая на губах ласковую улыбку.  
— Что ты будешь есть? — вдруг оглянулся он на Кёю. — Или я сам тебе закажу.  
— Стейк с кровью, — сказал Кёя и посмотрел, как Мукуро с кудрявым Витторе одинаково закатили глаза. Потом Мукуро сказал: «Минуту», — и вместе с поваром ушел в зал. Вернулся с открытой бутылкой кьянти и двумя бокалами и присоединился к Кёе за столиком, развернув свой стул боком и закинув ногу на ногу. Разлил вино, пристально посмотрел на Кёю — и вместо того, чтобы осудить его за отсутствие интереса к итальянской кухне, вдруг сказал:  
— Они вообще предупредили тебя насчет полиции?

Это было две недели спустя после поездки в Пассо-Оскуро. Кёя успел слетать домой, выдать необходимые указания Кусакабе и прихватить трактат Лоренцини и горсть расходных колец на всякий случай. Письмо Савады с приглашением поужинать как-нибудь, когда выдастся возможность, он оставил без ответа. Сообщение от Каваллоне — «если ты решил вернуться в Рим, позвони» — удалил, едва прочитав. Звонок Сасагавы — «Хибари, есть экстремально важный разговор!» — прослушал и стер с автоответчика. С Савадой встречаться не хотелось, экстремально важные разговоры Сасагавы чаще всего касались чемпионата мира по боксу, а Каваллоне наверняка планировал похвастаться новой винодельней в Тоскане или новой лошадью. Потом Кёя вернулся в Рим и на следующий день поехал с Мукуро в Кампобассо ловить призраков в старой библиотеке. Там они снова подрались; правда, в этот раз уже после того, как призраки — плотные сгустки пламени Грозы, пугавшие библиотекарей и угрожавшие коротким замыканием ветхой проводке, — были пойманы и съедены Роллом. Драка вышла несерьезной — библиотека не пострадала, — но Кёя все равно решил, что неплохо провел время. Через два дня Мукуро позвонил с предложением прокатиться до Вероны и осмотреть статую Джульетты, которая, как уверяли местные, завела привычку по ночам сходить с постамента и пытаться обнять прохожих. Потом были одичавшие хищные твари из пламени Дождя в канале Джудекка — глядя, как китайцы пытаются кормить их раскрошенными панини, Мукуро задумчиво сказал: мне всегда казалось, что туристов здесь слишком много, может быть, пусть эти рыбки пока поживут?.. — и Кёя почти готов был понимающе с ним переглянуться и согласиться, отчего взбесился до искр из глаз. Так или иначе, за пару недель в Италии времени у него не нашлось ни на кого, кроме Рокудо Мукуро.

— Понятно, — Мукуро не стал дожидаться ответа. — Может, они и хотели, но ты не дал им такой возможности.  
Выслушав новости — «Антимафия», файлы Бьякурана, поименные списки капо трех главных семей, финансовая отчетность — не вся, только то, что было на поверхности, но и ее вполне хватит для пары показательных дел, а оттуда размотается изрядный клубок, если этим займутся всерьез; кстати, ты знал, Кёя, что Савада финансирует нелегальную миграцию, исключительно из наилучших побуждений, разумеется?.. — Кёя кивнул, поблагодарил хозяина заведения за своевременно появившийся стейк, сделал очередной глоток кьянти и стал слушать дальше: у Вонголы полно связей с иллюзионистами, на Варию по-прежнему работает Маммон, остальные тоже не беспомощны, и это не говоря о сети полицейских информаторов, которых Гокудера не зря прикармливал столько лет, так что надеяться… то есть беспокоиться не о чем, а сам Мукуро может прекрасно позаботиться о себе и согласился прикрыть аналитический отдел, но пальцем не шевельнет для Савады Цунаёси.  
Тогда Кёя и спросил про мафию. Тогда Мукуро и ответил:  
— Не было причин перестать, — и взялся за свой бокал, словно сказал тост.  
— На месте Савады, — сказал Кёя, тоже взяв вино, — я бы вернул тебя в Вендикаре. На всякий случай. Заниматься диким пламенем можешь и оттуда.  
Мукуро безмятежно улыбнулся, покатал во рту глоток вина, облизал губы.  
— Несомненно ты бы именно так и поступил, Кёя. Но ты же знаешь Саваду. Он сказал — не могу тебя осуждать, Мукуро. — Безнадежный полушепот десятого босса Вонголы в его исполнении прозвучал совсем как настоящий. — По-моему, он сам бы охотно сдал «Антимафии» и Вонголу, и Варию, и всех остальных, включая бывших аркобалено и ЦЕДЕФ. Если бы при этом не рисковали надолго сесть его дорогие друзья. Вот этого Савада Цунаёси допускать не собирается. — Мукуро отставил бокал и недобро улыбнулся. — Так что посмотрим, как он справится. Однако меня больше интересует другое.  
Кёя вопросительно приподнял брови.  
— Сделай мне одолжение, Хибари Кёя, не езди к Вонголе без меня. — Мукуро взглянул на него неожиданно серьезно. — Они прикрываются как могут, но отследить того, на ком нет иллюзий, не так уж сложно. Хотя если пламя Тумана тебя уже не раздражает… — Он не договорил и задумался, гоняя вилкой по тарелке свои ньокки. Комочки теста оставляли извилистые следы соуса, на краях тарелки уже сплелась сливочно-белая сеть таких следов.  
— Собираешься меня опекать? — оборвал его размышления Кёя. — С какой стати?  
Мукуро вскинул глаза и прищурился:  
— Ты здесь не дома. Считай, что это итальянское гостеприимство.  
Кёя невольно усмехнулся:  
— Как будто в Намимори у меня не бывало проблем с полицией.  
Его усмешка словно отразилась на лице Мукуро:  
— В Намимори полиция ест у тебя с рук, а здесь у них свои интересы. Если они решат, что ты связан с семьей Вонгола, но достать тебя проще, чем Саваду…  
— Пусть попробуют.  
— Тебе не понравится в тюрьме, — холодно сказал Мукуро.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я позволю себя арестовать, — удивился Кёя. Мукуро несколько секунд смотрел на него, а потом ответил:  
— Умирать тебе тоже не понравится.  
Кёя обвел глазами тесный дворик.  
— Нет. — Мукуро, разумеется, понял этот взгляд. — Витторе мне ничего плохого не сделал, и я люблю это место. Если хочешь, можем доехать до Большого цирка.

До Большого цирка они после ужина действительно доехали; бегуны и велосипедисты тут же убрались с древнего ипподрома, ни с того ни с сего решив, что пошел дождь. Места на бесконечном поле, заросшем травой и блеклыми сорными цветами, хватило даже для Облачной сферы. Внутри нее, уже утирая кровь из разбитой брови и разглядывая Кёю с неприкрытым удовольствием — наверняка ему нравился синяк, наливающийся у Кёи на скуле, — Мукуро сказал:  
— И все-таки учти насчет полиции. У нас полно других дел, чтобы отвлекаться еще и на эти.  
Кёя учел — но сообщения от Каваллоне и звонки от Сасагавы удалял по-прежнему: теперь ему еще больше не хотелось ввязываться в их бестолковую суету. Сегодня он тоже не собирался тратить время на пустые разговоры, но Савада позвонил накануне и после обязательных вежливых приветствий и извинений негромко сказал: «Ты давно у нас не был, Хибари-сан». Насколько Кёя помнил того, прежнего Саваду, это значило, что он настойчиво просит о встрече. Кёя пожал плечами и написал Мукуро сообщение: «завтра поеду с тобой». Мукуро прислал в ответ быстрое «ок», и это значило, что он чем-то занят: будь у него время, он бы непременно перезвонил и принялся расспрашивать, с чего вдруг Кёя соскучился по Вонголе. Поймав себя на этих мыслях, Кёя разозлился так, что слабое запасное кольцо Облака вдруг лопнуло и осыпалось из оправы лиловой пылью. Это немного подняло настроение. Тем не менее на следующий день, сев в машину к Мукуро, он бросил в ответ на неизбежный, заранее угаданный вопрос: «Не твое дело», — и до улицы Марокко они ехали в прохладном молчании.  
По дороге Кёя размышлял, что Саваде могло от него понадобиться. Теперь, шагая рядом с Гокудерой к пустому ярко-голубому бассейну, он понимал, что поговорить хотел не Савада.

— Четырнадцать трупов за десять дней, — сказал Гокудера, остановившись возле плетеных шезлонгов и достав из кармана сигареты. — Четыре в Амальфи, все омини д'оноре… рядовые Маллардо. Трое в Мессине, тоже рядовые, но уже Инцерилло. И семь в Милане, трое капо Катальдо и четыре девки с ними.  
— Это меня не касается, — качнул головой Кёя.  
— О нет, — скривился Гокудера, щелкнул зажигалкой. — Еще как касается. Тебя в первую очередь. Мы не сразу узнали подробности, мои контакты боятся… — Он махнул рукой и не стал договаривать. Глубоко затянулся, выдохнул. — Сейчас у всех земля под ногами горит. Я сам-то сперва думал, чужие разборки, не до них. А потом получил вот это.  
Он сунул Кёе свою папку, но продолжил говорить, не дожидаясь, пока Кёя в нее заглянет:  
— Убийцу видели, но нормальных описаний нет. Никто его не запомнил — или их. Показания расходятся, в Амальфи свидетели якобы видели стриженую девицу в черном, в Милане — высокого парня, больше никаких подробностей. В Мессине без свидетелей. Способ убийства один и тот же, всем перерезали горло. Никаких других повреждений, никакой химии, никакого шума — они просто не сопротивлялись. Их прирезали и уложили так, чтобы натекло побольше крови. Море крови, сам посмотри. И вот еще…  
Он выдернул папку у Кёи из рук, листнул, роняя пепел на светлую керамическую плитку под ногами, показал фотографию: грязно-белая стена в трещинах, небрежная кровавая надпись на ней — odio la mafia. «Я ненавижу мафию».  
— Везде одинаковое. Видно, что почерк один и тот же.  
Он захлопнул папку и уставился на Кёю:  
— Теперь понимаешь, почему я хотел с тобой поговорить с глазу на глаз?  
— Нет, — сказал Кёя. Достал телефон, нашел нужный контакт. Едва услышав Мукуро, потребовал:  
— Иди сюда, — и сбросил звонок.  
— Ты что, рехнулся? — сузил глаза Гокудера. — Или ты под контролем?  
Кёя посмотрел на лазурную воду бассейна, потом на свое кольцо Вонголы — и с отстраненным удовлетворением отметил, что Гокудера напрягся и скользнул рукой по карману, проверяя коробочку. И улыбнулся:  
— Рядовые и капо. Мелкая сошка. Во второй раз он не стал бы тратить время на ерунду.  
— Там был иллюзионист, — упрямо сказал Гокудера после долгого молчания. Посмотрел на свою сигарету, поморщился и ткнул ею в безупречно чистую пепельницу на столике возле шезлонга. — Иначе никак. Жертвы не сопротивлялись, свидетели сбиты с толку. На обычные разборки это все не спишешь.  
— Потому я его и позвал, — сказал Кёя, чувствуя, что терпение вот-вот лопнет. — Мы этим займемся. А вы займитесь своими делами.  
— Серьезно, ты ему доверяешь? — хмуро начал Гокудера, но Кёя решил, что с него хватит. Бросил папку с делом на столик, сунул руки в карманы брюк и развернулся в сторону дома. Оттуда уже шел к бассейну Мукуро в компании Савады. Кёе любопытно было, что он успел понять и что скажет, когда подойдет, но Мукуро, окинув взглядом его и Гокудеру, не сказал ни слова. Подхватил со столика папку — Гокудера дернулся так, будто хотел ему помешать, Савада непонимающе моргнул, — и перелистал страницы. На несколько из них он смотрел дольше, чем на остальные, а когда поднял глаза на Кёю, у того на секунду перехватило дыхание: он не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит Мукуро растерянным. Мукуро снова взглянул в бумаги и медленно закрыл их. И взглянул на Гокудеру с ясной улыбкой.  
— Кажется, тут что-то интересное, да, Гокудера Хаято? Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать?  
— Он все расскажет, — сквозь зубы бросил Гокудера, кивая на Кёю. — Пойдемте, Десятый.

— Все же это мог бы быть я, — заметил Мукуро уже по дороге, когда особняк Вонголы остался далеко позади.  
— Лет десять назад, — согласился Кёя. — Или больше?  
Мукуро бросил на него короткий взгляд, задумчиво похлопал по рулю:  
— А если я хотел что-то скрыть? Может быть, они знали что-то, что стоило получше спрятать.  
— Если бы ты хотел что-то спрятать, их бы вообще не нашли, — возразил Кёя. Осадок от разговора с Гокудерой рассеивался, выцветал: голос Мукуро, болтающего чепуху, гнал неприятное воспоминание прочь, как сквозняк прогоняет скверный запах.  
— Значит, он не хотел ничего прятать. — Мукуро прищурился. — Тот, кто это сделал.  
Кёя даже усмехнулся:  
— Никто не пишет на стенах, если не надеется на читателей. Вопрос в другом…  
— …кому он писал, — договорил за него Мукуро. — Семьи разные, верно? Я не успел прочитать все, зацепил краем глаза. Даже регионы разные. Как будто ему все равно — ндрангета, каморра, коза ностра…  
Он хмыкнул, перебив сам себя:  
— И теперь все они его ищут. У нас будет много конкурентов.  
— Что, если… — Кёя на секунду умолк; он никогда не любил гадать впустую, но Мукуро четверть часа назад выбил его из колеи этой своей растерянностью. Он за пару мгновений понял, почему Гокудера хотел поговорить с Кёей без него, — но того, что Кёя займет его сторону, явно не ожидал. Теперь Кёя не мог понять, задело его это или развлекло. — Что, если он просто сумасшедший.  
— А я, значит, по-твоему, не сумасшедший? — с веселым недоверием уточнил Мукуро.  
— Нет, — подтвердил Кёя, вполглаза наблюдая за тем, как он обгоняет неторопливых соседей по трассе: на пределе разрешенной скорости, но все же не превышая ее.

Мукуро всегда точно знал, когда стоит последить за спидометром. Пожалуй, именно это больше всего и удивляло в нем Кёю, привыкшего наблюдать все оттенки безумия — от слепой простодушной веры Сасагавы в то, что его сестра до сих пор не догадывается о его занятиях, до безмятежной жестокости Ямамото, убивавшего людей со спокойной, слегка извиняющейся улыбкой; от равнодушной отстраненности Ламбо и постоянного нервного напряжения Гокудеры, маятником ходившего от истерики к ледяному спокойствию, до ровной и безоглядной жертвенности Савады Цунаёси, принявшего на себя Вонголу с тем же смирением, с которым когда-то он принимал школьные насмешки. В себе Кёя тоже не видел ни грана нормальности и не пытался ее искать. Но Мукуро, казавшийся наиболее сумасшедшим из всех вокруг, оказался самым спокойным и рассудительным. Чтобы заметить это, надо было просто вглядеться внимательно, так, чтобы все остальное расплылось на заднем плане, теряя очертания, и в фокусе осталось что-то одно. То, на что смотришь.  
«Безумный иллюзионист — мертвый иллюзионист», — сказал Мукуро во время одной из недавних поездок, уже после того ужина в Трастевере. Сказал ни с того ни с сего, продолжая разговор, который они на самом деле не начинали; дело, которое привело их в Геную, касалось пламени Тумана, но никаких рехнувшихся фокусников поблизости не нашлось. — «Если сам не знаешь, что делаешь, что собираешься сделать и как, если не отдаешь себе отчета в том, что из этого увидят другие и как воспримут — тебе конец».  
Кёя это запомнил. Вопросов задавать не стал, хотя Мукуро поглядывал на него так, будто ждал их, но запомнил — и поверил. То, что Мукуро редко лжет, когда в этом нет необходимости, он к этому времени уже понял.  
— Безумный иллюзионист — мертвый иллюзионист, — повторил он теперь. Мукуро коротко улыбнулся и тут же сжал губы почти недовольно, словно вспомнил, что раскрыл Кёе какую-то тайну, которую разумнее было бы держать при себе. И преувеличенно серьезно сказал, одной фразой сметая в мусор все предположения о его здравомыслии:  
— Удивительно, но кажется, Гокудера Хаято ненавидит меня сильнее, чем ты. Как это возможно?  
— Если я сверну тебе шею, мы разобьемся, — заметил Кёя. — Хотя тебя это волновать уже не будет.  
— А у тебя есть Ролл, так что ты наверняка выживешь. Так что насчет Гокудеры?  
— Его ты смог взять под контроль. — Кёя нахмурился. Сложно было поверить, что они действительно это обсуждают. Пламя вздрогнуло внутри, готовое вырваться, и Кёя сжал кулак, словно пытаясь стиснуть и удержать в нем вспышку гнева: взрывать «Мазерати» посреди трассы он не хотел, хотя свалка в бардачке его по-прежнему раздражала. — Меня — нет. Вряд ли он тебя когда-нибудь простит.  
— А ты? — вдруг спросил Мукуро, и Кёе показалось, что он ослышался. Раньше, чем он нашелся с ответом, Мукуро пробормотал:  
— Да-да, я помню, мы разобьемся. Шея еще ладно, но машина совсем новая, так что лучше вернемся к нашему безумцу. Что у нас там есть кроме сомнительных гипотез синьора консильери?  
Кёя расслабил непослушные пальцы и открыл папку сразу на фотографиях. Насчёт моря крови Гокудера не соврал.

— Не знаю никого, кто хотел бы поквитаться сразу и с Маллардо, и с Инцерилло, и с Катальдо, — задумчиво сказал Мукуро, выслушав подробности. — И Гокудера, полагаю, тоже не знает… Но он уверен, что там был иллюзионист.  
— Слишком аккуратно, — кивнул Кёя. — Без иллюзий бы так не вышло.  
— Люди на многое способны. — Мукуро помолчал и хмыкнул: — Хотя я думаю, что вы правы. Любопытно, кто это может быть и зачем ему это все.  
— Можешь его расспросить, когда найдем. Если успеешь. — Кёя отвлекся от папки, поднял голову: — Ты заблудился?  
Поворот с Мерулана на Сфорца остался позади, и они уже приближались к вокзалу Термини.  
— Хочу подумать в тихом месте, — рассеянно сообщил Мукуро. — Решил, что ты составишь мне компанию.  
Кёя с удовольствием ощутил покалывающее в висках раздражение: самоуправство Мукуро переходило все границы, — но возражать не стал.

Район Эсквилино на тихое место был похож не слишком; куда больше он напоминал трущобы. Старые дома с высокими окнами поросли плющом, по грязным стенам ползли трещины, переплетаясь с неаккуратными граффити, в основном оскорбительными. Вокруг переполненных баков громоздились плотно набитые мусорные мешки, возле крошечных лавчонок, занимавших первые этажи, отирались дети и бездомные. «Мазерати» еле ползла в узких переулках, сминала колесами рассыпанный по брусчатке мусор, пробиралась между припаркованными как попало машинами и мопедами. Мукуро коротко посигналил двум стоящим посреди дороги арабам, а когда те отвлеклись от беседы, опустил стекло и обменялся рукопожатиями с обоими. Потом поздоровался еще с несколькими прохожими, пропустил юнца на мопеде, который тоже кивнул ему как знакомому, и припарковал машину так же небрежно, как все остальные здесь. Махнул рукой вперед:  
— Ближе не встанем, но тут недалеко.  
Кёя молча вышел из машины. Судя по всему, Мукуро привез его к себе домой, и это плохо укладывалось в голове. Пока они шли оставшуюся сотню метров до высоких облезлых дверей очередного ветхого здания, Мукуро успел обняться с красивой полной женщиной, хлопнуть по плечу смуглого пацана лет двенадцати, раскланяться со стариком, торчавшим в дверях фруктового магазинчика… На Кёю все эти люди не обращали внимания, еле ощутимая вуаль иллюзий вновь отдавала гарью — или это тянуло запахом железной дороги от Термини.  
— Не хочешь, чтобы они меня запомнили? — спросил Кёя уже на лестнице, сумрачной и прохладной, но такой же старой и неухоженной, как все здесь: выщербленные ступени блестели, истертые шагами, к деревянным перилам не хотелось прикасаться. Стены с остатками мозаичных рисунков покрывали кривые пестрые надписи и неприличные рисунки, в высоких окнах кое-где не хватало стекол.  
— А ты бы этого хотел? — весело удивился Мукуро. — Тогда пойдем, я представлю тебя синьору Джованни, и тетушке Розине, и малышу Джасиму, и еще паре десятков соседей. Не сомневаюсь, что ты им всем понравишься. Они наверняка захотят тебя обнять и заодно проверить, где ты хранишь бумажник.  
Его веселье казалось нервным и ненадежным. Может быть, он уже жалел, что привел Кёю сюда.  
— Свое лицо ты им тоже не показываешь?  
— Для того, чтобы считать меня одним из них, им необязательно знать, как я выгляжу на самом деле, — усмехнулся Мукуро. Остановился на площадке второго этажа, звякнул ключами:  
— Сюда.  
— Не мог найти места получше? — не сдержался Кёя, проходя следом. Высокие потолки странным образом делали сумрачную квартирку еще теснее, превращая в своего рода вертикальный футляр. Узкие арочные окна гостиной выходили в переулок, но плотная туманная пелена гасила уличный шум, а щелястые зеленые ставни приглушали солнечный свет.  
— Это отличное место, — серьезно сказал Мукуро. — Мне такие нравятся, здесь ни у кого нет иллюзий. Кроме меня. Будешь пиццу?  
На темном деревянном столе россыпью валялись деньги, бумажные и железные; Мукуро нашел среди них десять евро и пошел к окну. Толкнул ставню, перегнулся через подоконник и пронзительно свистнул. Кёя подошел сзади, остановился в метре. Любопытство оказалось сильнее раздражения: до сих пор скрытая от него часть жизни Мукуро требовала тщательного изучения. Под окном детский голос сказал что-то по-итальянски, Мукуро засмеялся, скомкал купюру и бросил вниз. Распрямился, развернулся к Кёе:  
— Доставка здесь быстрая. А теперь я посмотрю на фотографии и подумаю.  
Кёя отдал ему папку, которую взял с собой из машины, и отошел. Сделал несколько шагов по гостиной, с рассеянным недоумением разглядывая бестолковую, как будто по барахолкам собранную мебель: приземистый массивный стол, широкий облезлый диван, низкое кожаное кресло с растрескавшимися подлокотниками. Эта квартира не вязалась с Мукуро, не подходила ему — слишком маленькая, слишком обычная, слишком ничья: как будто Мукуро снял ее по случайному объявлению и не собирался жить в ней долго.  
Приоткрытая дверь из гостиной вела в спальню, тоже полутемную и безликую. Ее не оживляла даже разбросанная в беспорядке одежда, даже свившийся среди складок одеяла на широкой низкой кровати узкий шарф, который Мукуро считал галстуком. На стене напротив кровати висело изъеденное временем мутное зеркало в затейливой железной раме, под ним стоял неожиданно легкий и светлый туалетный столик на гнутых ножках. Букет ярко-синих васильков в узком прозрачном стакане на столике казался здесь неуместным. Кёя машинально коснулся цветов — и понял, что они стеклянные.  
Здесь жила Хром, наконец сообразил он. Когда Мукуро был в Вендикаре, а Хром работала на Саваду, она жила в этой квартире в самом центре Рима, так хорошо прикрытой, что никто не мог ее найти. А теперь Мукуро отправил свою подопечную в Японию, а себе не стал искать другого места.  
Глухо задребезжал звонок, в гостиной послышались шаги, потом — от входной двери — негромкие голоса и смех. Дверь хлопнула, Мукуро вернулся в гостиную, позвал:  
— Кёя?..  
— Надеюсь, соседи не принимают тебя за Хром, — заметил Кёя, выходя к нему.  
— Думаю, они принимают меня за ее старшего брата, — пожал плечами Мукуро и кивнул на белые коробки без всяких надписей, вставшие на столе поверх разбросанных денег. — Если тебе нужно, на кухне, кажется, есть тарелки. 

За едой он продолжал молча рассматривать фотографии тел, кровавых луж вокруг них и надписей над ними. Потом откинулся на диване, закрыл глаза и сжал пальцами переносицу. Вздохнул:  
— Может быть, это и правда моих рук дело… в каком-то смысле.  
Кёя взглянул вопросительно, но Мукуро покачал головой:  
— Подожди немного, я проверю.  
Он взглянул в пустоту — Кёя заметил, как мелькнула в его правом глазу шестерка, — и запрокинул голову на спинку дивана, словно потерял сознание. Кёя успел отнести на крошечную кухню тарелки и коробки из-под пиццы, найти в навесном шкафчике не только чай, но и все нужное для заварки — вероятно, за это стоило сказать спасибо Хром, — и вернуться в гостиную с чаем, когда Мукуро наконец пришел в себя. Потер лоб над правым глазом и хмуро взглянул на Кёю:  
— Не могу понять, где он, но вижу, куда ведет его безумие… Другими словами, я знаю, где будет следующий труп.  
Кёя успел подумать, что если они подерутся прямо здесь, то в руины превратится полрайона, — а потом Мукуро начал рассказывать нормально.

Сам по себе Гвидо Греко никакого интереса не представлял: полусумасшедший подросток с несколькими криминальными записями, два раза сбегавший из исправительных интернатов и попадавший туда снова. Его нашел Тикуса, собирая для Мукуро сведения о необъяснимых явлениях, которые могли указывать на носителей пламени Тумана, не знающих о своих способностях, — то есть на потенциальных медиумов. «Тикуса начал работать с информацией гораздо раньше, чем Савада назначил ему за это жалование», — усмехнулся Мукуро, рассказывая об этом. Кёя качнул головой: неважно, — и Мукуро не стал продолжать, вернулся к истории про своего потерянного медиума. Оказывается, он рассчитывал внедрить мальчишку в семью Джессо и легко подцепил его без всякой пули подчинения, по доброй воле; «Как ты это делаешь?» — не сдержал любопытство Кёя, Мукуро коротко взглянул на него и пояснил: «Через сны; просто беру контроль, который мне отдают добровольно». Кёя поморщился, Мукуро улыбнулся и пожал плечами, словно говоря: ты сам спросил. Подытожил: «А потом вышло то, что вышло», — и замолчал, явно не собираясь продолжать.  
Кёя вопросительно поднял бровь, Мукуро плотно сжал губы на мгновение и вдруг сказал:  
— Я думаю, мы не просто проиграли. Я думаю, мы умерли.  
Кёя помолчал, глядя ему в лицо. Мукуро спокойно ждал, что он скажет.  
— Почему?  
— Все мои… связи были разорваны. — Теперь Мукуро задумчиво уставился на свои кольца. — Хром я взял обратно сразу же, иначе она бы не справилась, но этот Гвидо… Я про него просто забыл. Его как будто и вовсе не существовало. Положим, особой ценности в нем не было, мой контракт свел его с ума окончательно, а безумцами управлять сложно. Но странно, что я так необратимо его потерял. Сейчас едва удалось нащупать снова — но управлять им я уже не смогу.  
— Он все забыл? — Кёе пришли на ум бывшие люди Миллефиоре, с которыми он имел дело. — Я видел таких.  
— Похоже на то. Воспоминаний не осталось, но последствия контракта… — Мукуро поморщился. — Не удивлюсь, если он теперь воображает себя мной. Или что-то вроде этого. По крайней мере, у него самого претензий к мафии не было.  
— Я хочу узнать, что случилось. — Кёе показалось, что он признается в чем-то почти постыдном. Но Мукуро взглянул так внимательно и кивнул так ободряюще, что Кёя продолжил: — Если мы умерли, то как. Почему.  
Мукуро кивнул снова, уперся локтями в колени, наклонившись вперед, и устроил подбородок на крепко сплетенных пальцах.  
— Я тоже хочу это знать, Кёя. Давай найдем способ.  
— А другие медиумы? — быстро спросил Кёя; показывать, что перспектива тайного сговора с Мукуро его почти обрадовала, не хотелось. — С ними тоже больше нет связи?  
— А других нет, — криво усмехнулся Мукуро. — Видишь ли, носитель пламени Тумана, готовый добровольно принять контракт такого рода — исключительная редкость. Если бы Гвидо был чуть умнее, если бы он захотел и смог учиться, я бы вряд ли его забыл. И если бы был еще кто-то вроде него…  
— Это добровольные. — Кёя нахмурился, но раньше, чем он собрался задать следующий вопрос, Мукуро вдруг улыбнулся со знакомой ласковой насмешкой, от которой каждый раз беспокойно вздрагивал дремлющий внутри гнев.  
— А нас с тобой, Кёя, даже смерть не разлучит, если ты об этом. Но управлять тобой без пули подчинения все равно невозможно.  
Над кольцом Вонголы затрепетало пламя Облака, Кёя сжал кулак, не понимая, хочет ли он успокоиться или позволить пламени вспыхнуть в полную силу. Мукуро закатил глаза:  
— Ты сам хотел это знать, верно?.. Возвращаясь к делам — Гвидо нацелился на Тиволи и будет там через три дня. Не могу сообразить, что за мишень он выбрал. Встречусь с Тикусой, пусть он выяснит, чьи там места. Неофициально.  
Кёя накрыл кольцо ладонью, чувствуя, как холодные искры пламени покалывают кожу. Ровно спросил:  
— Савада?..  
— Узнает, когда мы закончим. Это личное дело. — Мукуро помолчал секунду, прищурился: — Если хочешь подраться, можем опять разогнать публику с Большого цирка.

За три дня Гокудера позвонил Кёе дважды. В первый раз без всяких предисловий спросил:  
— Есть новости? — и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: — Если нужна помощь…  
— Мы разберемся, — оборвал его Кёя, невольно вспомнив, как Мукуро сказал «мы закончим». Это множественное число, объединившее их в единое целое, звучало неуютно и в то же время почти приятно. От него тянуло иллюзиями.  
— Мы!.. — со злым недоумением повторил Гокудера; Кёя усмехнулся мимо трубки. — Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
— Занимайся своими делами, — сказал Кёя и нажал отбой.  
Следующий звонок день спустя он сбросил, не отвечая. Перезванивать Гокудера не стал.

— Вот что странно, — сказал Мукуро уже по дороге в Тиволи. — Гвидо Греко совершенно безумен, в этом я уверен. Я смотрел на него еще пару раз. Но для сумасшедшего он слишком хорошо прикрывается. Слишком аккуратно — если судить по результату. Хочу взглянуть, как он это делает.  
— Предлагаешь не убивать его сразу, — отметил Кёя. Мукуро кивнул:  
— Предлагаю не спешить. Приедем, когда он будет уже там, увидим, как он убьет свою цель. Потом закончим дело.  
Кёя поднял бровь. Мукуро скучным голосом, словно зачитывал досье, сказал:  
— Джино Эспозито по кличке Чистюля, сотто капо семьи Триасси. Наркотрафик, торговля людьми и органами, связи в парламенте. Савада Цунаёси закрыл бы глаза и отошел в сторону. А потом сказал бы: как жаль, что мы не смогли его спасти.  
— Мне плевать, что сделал бы Савада. Мы опаздываем?  
Мукуро наверняка все решил заранее, и теперь Кёе оставалось только согласиться. Это самоуправство раздражало — неприятно, царапающе, совсем не так, как иллюзии.  
— Нет, — мирно сказал Мукуро. — Мы можем его остановить, если хочешь. У нас два часа в запасе.  
Кёя ощутил, как оседает и успокаивается всколыхнувшееся пламя. Повторил:  
— Два часа. Тогда успеем пообедать, — и с непонятным чувством увидел, как Мукуро одобрительно улыбается.

Вилла Серра под Тиволи, на которой проводил последние часы своей жизни Джино Эспозито, оказалась неумеренно, почти вульгарно роскошной. «Восхитительно!» — с издевательским восторгом говорил Мукуро, пока они шли через сад, террасами сбегавший с невысокого холма, между искусственных водопадов, розариев и затейливых мраморных ваз. С пик его трезубца струилось пламя Тумана, скрывая их обоих от чужого пламени, заполнявшего весь сад. В теплом августовском воздухе приторно и сладко пахли розы, за их крупные сливочно-белые и ярко-алые головки цеплялись синие лоскутки и ленты тумана, свивались в клубки, растягивались в защитные сети.  
— Впечатляюще, — пробормотал Мукуро, плавно отводя трезубцем устремившуюся к ним ленту. — Но недостаточно. Чтобы нас заметить, я имею в виду. Чтобы прикрыться от наблюдателей — вполне неплохо. И все же как ему это удается?.. Сейчас увидим.  
Человек в белом махровом халате, сидевший в ротанговом кресле перед мраморным столиком во дворе виллы, скорее всего и был Эспозито; на столике перед ним стояли декантер с красным вином и бокал, в пепельнице дымилась сигара, на керамических плитках двора с тихим шорохом подрагивала под еле заметным ветром выпавшая из его рук газета. Его суровое рубленое лицо подошло бы какому-нибудь политику или стареющему актеру, если бы не глубокий старый шрам, рассекавший щеку и криво оттягивавший губы. Человек смотрел в никуда расширенными, остановившимися глазами — и вряд ли видел, что перед ним стоит невысокий черноволосый мальчик с коротким широким ножом в руке.  
— Ага. — Мукуро остановился и прищурился. — Любопытно. Кто бы мог подумать.  
— Ну? — Кёе надоели его непонятные комментарии и не нравилось смотреть, как кто-то кого-то убивает без их участия. Гвидо Греко широко и безумно улыбнулся, окружавший его Туман вздрогнул, свиваясь плотными кольцами, подобно огромному удаву, нож мелькнул среди этих колец, и из перерезанного горла Эспозито хлынула кровь. Гвидо не отстранился. Он запрокинул голову к небу, проговорил — неуверенно, словно во сне: «Я уничтожу мафию», — и собрал открытой ладонью кровь с шеи убитого.  
— Бездарность, — сквозь зубы сказал Мукуро. Кёе стало смешно; кто бы мог подумать, что Рокудо Мукуро может задеть сумасшедший подражатель. — Он вообще не управляет своим пламенем — осознанно. Он просто… он даже не понимает, что делает. Это дикое пламя, присмотрись. Он его притягивает, оно собирается вокруг и вплетается в его бредовую картину мира. Исполняет его желания. Он хочет, чтобы его не увидели — и его не видят… Смотри внимательно!  
От окружавшего Гвидо тумана отделились синие ленты, сплелись в кисть и подхватили кровь с его ладони. Кисть устремилась к белой стене за спиной Эспозито. Теперь Кёя видел, что пламя Тумана здесь действительно неоднородное, рыхлое, сотканное из множества разных клочков. Мукуро покачал головой:  
— Впервые такое вижу. Если каждый псих так сможет…  
— Нам будет чем заняться, — согласился Кёя.  
Туманная кисть дописывала последние буквы в слове «мафия», когда Мукуро вдруг сказал:  
— Гвидо, — и шагнул вперед, разрывая собственную маскировку. Кёя почувствовал, что остался под прикрытием туманной вуали, — и не стал спешить следом. Мальчик неловко, как будто собственное тело плохо его слушалось, повернул голову к Мукуро, и в синих глазах промелькнул страх — и ненависть. Кисть, про которую он забыл, сползла по стене, оставив неровный кровавый след, и рассеялась.  
— Ты, — по-прежнему сомнамбулически сказал Гвидо Греко. Слои пламени вокруг него задрожали, меняя форму, поползли к Мукуро неровной густой волной. — Я тебя убью.  
— Думаешь, получится? — Туман над трезубцем Мукуро уплотнился и запульсировал в ритме спокойного ровного сердцебиения; раньше Кёя не видел, как Мукуро готовится к атаке, всегда было не до того. — Но ты можешь попробовать.  
— Убью тебя и стану тобой, — с тупой настойчивостью сумасшедшего пояснил Гвидо. Он говорил так размеренно, что понимать его итальянский не составляло труда. — Буду лучше тобой, чем ты сам.  
— Это вряд ли, — весело и зло сообщил Мукуро. — Куда уж лучше, — и его собственная стремительная волна понеслась навстречу пламени Гвидо. «Дикое пламя непредсказуемо, — вдруг отчетливо вспомнил Кёя. — Когда имеешь с ним дело, можно потерять контроль над собственным», — а в следующее мгновение две волны сошлись и вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуться и рассыпаться, сплелись, проникая друг в друга, погружая весь двор безмолвной безлюдной виллы в бушующее пламя Тумана, смешанное, переплетенное между собой. Кёя увидел, как Мукуро крепче сжимает трезубец и опирается на него, чтобы не пошатнуться. Пламя со сверкающих сталью пик теперь не струилось плавным потоком, а рвалось толчками, словно его вытягивала клубящасяся посреди двора синяя мгла. Гвидо вдруг истерически захохотал, выкрикнул:  
— Хочу, чтобы тебя не было! — и медлить стало некогда.  
Тонфы не нуждались в пламени, и пламя не могло им помешать. Гвидо Греко умер мгновенно — от удара в подбородок шея хрустнула, голова запрокинулась, тело мешком рухнуло в кровавую лужу на плитках. Чужой Туман ослабел, замерцал синими искрами, растворяясь в воздухе. Кёя развернулся к Мукуро: тот глубоко вздохнул, потер лицо и отпустил трезубец. И поймал ладонью тонфу, не дав ей встретиться со скулой.  
— Он мог что-нибудь знать, — сказал Кёя прямо ему в лицо. — Помнить, не осознавая. Раз уж он помнил тебя.  
Губы Мукуро дрогнули, но в улыбку не сложились.  
— Он не знал. Я проверил, пока следил за ним.  
Тонфа разделяла их, как последняя преграда, и когда Мукуро надавил на нее, принуждая Кёю опустить руку, тот послушался — но не отстранился. Мукуро наклонил голову, и на его губах Кёе почудился иллюзорный привкус гари, тоскливый и сладкий.  
— Это что, — спросил он, оторвавшись ненадолго, — благодарность?  
— Доверие, Кёя, — тихо засмеялся Мукуро, прижался лбом к его лбу. — Теперь я могу надеяться, что в волнующий момент ты меня не придушишь.  
— Уверен? — Кёя положил свободную руку на его шею, кончиками пальцев нащупал пульс, торопливо и тревожно толкнувшийся в пальцы.  
— Я не уверен, — серьезно сказал Мукуро. — Я надеюсь. Это разные вещи, Кёя. 

На этот раз, пробираясь через переулки Эсквилино к своему дому, он обошелся без приветствий. Иллюзии окутывали машину так плотно, что ее вряд ли вообще кто-то видел, люди просто шарахались в стороны, не понимая, от чего. Внутри машины так же плотно сгущалась тишина, пронизанная обжигающими струнами напряжения, шевельнись — заденешь. Мукуро сосредоточенно смотрел прямо перед собой, Кёя прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как зверь внутри вздыхает и потягивается, готовый проснуться — и взять свое. Когда желание убить Мукуро превратилось в желание владеть им? Кёя не мог вспомнить этот момент, но отчетливо осознавал: ему больше не нужен мертвый Мукуро — а живого он не выпустит из рук. Эта мысль наполняла его острым горячим нетерпением, и едва Мукуро щелкнул замком, закрывая за ними дверь квартиры, Кёя перестал сдерживаться: толкнул его к стене, запустил руку в волосы, заставил наклонить голову, жадно и яростно смял губами рот, запоминая его вкус, знакомый и непривычный. Мукуро вздрогнул в его руках, прижался сильнее, обнял за плечи — и Кёя отпустил своего зверя, позволил ему делать то, чего тот желал.  
Добираясь до спальни, они продолжали целоваться, с рубашки Мукуро уже отлетели две верхние пуговицы, Мукуро пытался, не отрываясь от губ Кёи, расстегнуть его ремень — и когда за спиной раздался тонкий стеклянный звон, Кёя не сразу понял, что произошло. Потом он осознал: васильки Хром, — и неприятная колючая неловкость едва не привела его в чувство.  
— Лавочка на Мурано, — прошептал Мукуро ему на ухо, все-таки справившись с ремнем. — Я точно знаю, где она, потом съездим. Это уже третьи.  
— Кто?.. — хрипло спросил Кёя, когда волна горячей ярости накрыла его от одной мысли о том, что Мукуро так же приводил сюда кого-то другого — и так спешил добраться до постели с кем-то другим, что раз за разом ронял невезучие цветы.  
— Боже, Кёя!.. — Мукуро засмеялся и тут же всхлипнул, когда Кёя прикусил ему кожу на шее над ключицей. — Я просто бросаю вещи куда попало. Не отвлекайся.

Потом они лежали на смятом, наполовину съехавшем с постели одеяле. Мукуро — все еще в рубашке, которую вряд ли теперь можно было носить, — запрокинул голову к потолку и затянулся неизвестно откуда взявшейся сигаретой. Выпустил облако синеватого дыма.  
— Не кури в постели. — Кёя дотянулся до его лица, скомкал иллюзию в ладони — огонек ужалил, как настоящий — и стряхнул с пальцев клочки тумана.  
— Эй! — Мукуро повернул к нему голову, рассеянная, словно мерцающая улыбка не вязалась с наигранно возмущенным тоном. — Это была моя посткоитальная сигарета. Я слышал, это важно.  
— Слышал? — Кёя оперся на локоть, провел кончиками пальцев по его груди, обвел оставленные им самим следы, один за другим. — Значит, раньше не проверял.  
Мукуро рассмеялся — так беспечно и безмятежно, что Кёя невольно улыбнулся вместе с ним:  
— Не льсти себе, Хибари Кёя, с чего ты взял.  
— Когда ты попал в Вендикаре, тебе было пятнадцать. — Кёя ощутил мгновенное напряжение под ладонью, погладил, безмолвно предлагая успокоиться. Мукуро внимательно посмотрел на него — и расслабился. — До этого ты мотался со своими подельниками где попало. Не удивлюсь, если тебе было не до того или не с кем.  
— Да, но из Вендикаре я мог… — начал Мукуро, и Кёя качнул головой:  
— Из Вендикаре не считается.  
Мукуро молча улыбнулся — и вдруг потянулся, закинув руки за голову и жмурясь. Кёя засмотрелся: наблюдать за тем, как Мукуро это делает, было все равно что любоваться красивым хищным животным, в каждом его движении проступало ленивое, бездумное удовольствие.  
— Тебе это нравится, — сказал Кёя машинально, не успев подумать, стоит ли говорить глупости. — Двигаться.  
— Разумеется, — согласился Мукуро, не открывая глаз. В его голосе на мгновение проскользнул отстраненный холодок. — Я успел научиться ценить маленькие радости, Кёя. Чувствовать себя свободным и целым — уже удовольствие. Тебе ли не знать.  
«Доверие», — вспомнил Кёя. Провел ладонью вверх до шеи Мукуро, погладил, не сжимая пальцы. Тот открыл глаза, посмотрел прямо и спокойно:  
— Завтра летим в Триест.  
— Что там?  
— Помнишь печать Дождя в Фермо?  
Кёя кивнул.  
— В Триесте нашлась такая же, но Солнца. Две — уже много для совпадения.  
— Завтра, — повторил Кёя. Подхватил Мукуро под затылок и заставил поднять голову, сам склоняясь навстречу. Все остальные дела могли подождать.


	3. Ловушка размером с Италию

Печать горела неярко. Бледно-золотое солнечное пламя едва тлело над вписанной в круг шестиконечной звездой, поднимаясь над ней не выше, чем на ладонь. Оно не причиняло вреда, не росло, хотя вокруг ползали клубки и нити дикого пламени — вероятно, притянутые печатью. Но от прикосновений другим пламенем — они проверили несколько раз — печать не гасла. Золотистые языки плясали, уворачивались и выпрямлялись снова, ничуть не уменьшившись в размере. Даже Ролл не смог ни поглотить пламя, ни уничтожить печать.  
— В Фермо?.. — спросил Кёя, позволяя ежу вернуться в коробочку.  
— То же самое, — кивнул Мукуро. — Я проверял.  
— Место? — Кёя огляделся. Вокруг них шумел грузовой порт Триеста. Над головами высились штабели разноцветных контейнеров, в небо уходили стрелы кранов. Пахло грязной водой, горючим, свежим деревом: рядом разгружалась баржа с древесиной. Мимо проехал пустой вилочный погрузчик, обогнул их — Кёя услышал, как водитель ругнулся на кого-то криворукого. Вероятно, он считал, что объезжает неудачно стоящий контейнер.  
— В Фермо было потише. — Мукуро говорил медленно и рассеянно, сосредоточившись на защитной иллюзии. — Дом вроде того, что был в Пассо-Оскуро, давно заброшенный. Там прямо на полу…  
— Здесь полно народу. — Кёя отошел, сделал фотографию печати. Проверил и недовольно качнул головой: без пламени ее было почти не видно. Бетонные плиты покрывала грязь, скрывавшая тонкие линии контура. — Если кто-то причастен, нужно найти.  
— Это порт, Кёя. — Мукуро тоже говорил недовольно. — Тикуса послал сюда наблюдателей… Ее нашли три дня назад, я решил, закончим сперва с Гвидо. За три дня никого с пламенем Солнца. Да вообще почти никого с пламенем. По крайней мере, из постоянных работников — но ты представляешь, какой здесь транзит?  
— Пусть кто-то следит. — Кёя еще раз посмотрел на печать, кивнул в сторону выхода из порта. — И в Фермо тоже.  
— Как будто у меня армия, — пробормотал Мукуро, но покосился на Кёю и кивнул: — В Фермо следят, и здесь тоже кто-нибудь останется. Но я не уверен, что в этом есть смысл.  
— Почему?  
Мукуро пожал плечами:  
— Мне кажется, это просто последствия. Эти печати — они ведь не выглядят действующими, хотя и горят. Как будто они остались от чего-то.  
— От победы Бьякурана? — сухо сказал Кёя и по тому, как сузились на мгновение глаза Мукуро, понял: тот об этом тоже задумывался. — Возвращаемся в Рим. Хочу кое-что проверить.

В самолете он смотрел на легкие перья облаков за иллюминатором и лоскутные поля далеко внизу и вспоминал то, что успел узнать из трактата Лоренцини. Обрывки прочитанного всплывали в памяти, цепляясь друг за друга: структура пламени, удержание в шкатулках — так Лоренцини называл коробочки, — придание формы… Что-то беспокоило Кёю, вертелось в голове и не давалось в руки, не вспоминалось как следует.  
— Что, если нет, — вдруг негромко сказал Мукуро, перестав бессмысленно листать рекламный журнал «Алиталии». — Я все думаю: что, если это не следы прошлого, а планы на будущее?.. Может такое быть? Ты ведь что-то знаешь про печати.  
Кёя кивнул. Нахмурился: слова Мукуро, как острый крючок, зацепили верткую мысль.  
— Чтобы печать работала, нужно кольцо, — медленно, проверяя, что не ошибся в собственных воспоминаниях, сказал он. — По меньшей мере А-класса — с учетом ее размера. Или даже сильнее.  
— Это ведь не… — начал Мукуро.  
— Я бы узнал пламя Сасагавы, — сказал Кёя одновременно с ним. Помолчал, добавил: — Колец Маре больше нет.  
— Если верить Реборну, — пробормотал Мукуро. Сунул журнал в сетку на спинке переднего кресла. — Не хочешь его спросить?  
— Нет, — качнул головой Кёя. — Если он солгал, он уже не скажет правды. Разберемся сами.  
И снова отвернулся к иллюминатору: следом за пойманной мыслью мелькнула и ускользнула другая.  
На выходе из аэропорта он купил в первом попавшемся сувенирном киоске карту Италии. 

Возле дома на улице Сфорца Мукуро притормозил и взглянул вопросительно.  
— Парковка там. — Кёя кивнул в сторону пандуса, ведущего на подземный этаж. — У меня два места, а машина одна. Въезжай.  
— О, — сказал Мукуро. — Так это приглашение, — и вывернул руль.  
В квартире Кёя первым делом нашел среди книг трактат Лоренцини. Листнул, стоя возле книжной полки, нашел нужный раздел и кивнул сам себе. Дошел с раскрытым трактатом до дивана, сел и открыл фотографии в телефоне, чтобы сравнить изображения. Когда они совпали, Кёя почти не удивился.  
Перелистывая страницы, он то и дело бросал взгляд на Мукуро. Тот ходил по гостиной и рассеянно осматривался — почти так же, как недавно сам Кёя изучал его жилище в Эсквилино. Изучать было особо нечего: квартира не представляла собой ничего, кроме места для ночевки. Когда Кёя ее купил, Савада, пытавшийся поддерживать приятельские отношения и оказывать услуги, познакомил его с модным дизайнером интерьеров. Кёя послушал этого дизайнера две минуты, сказал: «Чисто. Пусто. Неярко», — и улетел в Южную Африку проверять слухи о появлении в алмазных шахтах необработанных кристаллов пламени. Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что придраться не к чему, и больше о квартире не задумывался. Теперь, глядя, как Мукуро невнимательно ведет кончиками пальцев по книжным полкам, смотрит в окно на безлюдный тихий двор, останавливается перед рисунком, висящим посреди пустой стены: воробьи на бамбуковой ветке, старинная роспись по шелку, — Кёя думал: что он ищет, что хочет узнать? И находит ли то, что искал? Эти мысли отвлекали, мешали сосредоточиться. Кёя отвел взгляд и вернулся к работе Лоренцини. Сравнил несколько схем, составленных из разных печатей, прочитал описания. Спросил:  
— Они могли появиться в другом порядке?  
— Что?.. — отвлекся от созерцания воробьев Мукуро.  
— Если печати появились только сейчас. Твои люди нашли сперва Дождь, потом Солнце.  
Мукуро задумался, сдвинув брови:  
— Неизвестно. Так их обнаружили, но появиться они могли когда и как угодно. Просто не привлекли внимания раньше. А что?  
— Иди сюда. Смотри. — Кёя постучал пальцем по странице. Вместо того, чтобы сесть рядом, Мукуро обошел диван, оперся локтями на спинку и уткнулся подбородком Кёе в плечо. Длинный иссиня-черный хвост его волос соскользнул, прошуршал по бумаге. Кёя поймал кончик пряди, мазнул ею по рисунку:  
— Это схема коробочки Неба. Печати наносятся на внутренние стенки в определенном порядке. Сперва Солнце, потом Дождь, Облако… — Он обводил импровизированной кисточкой символы Пламени один за другим. Было слегка не по себе от того, каким естественным и обычным казалось происходящее: словно Мукуро уже сотню раз смотрел через его плечо, словно Кёя всю жизнь вот так ловил его волосы и глупо, почти по-детски с ними играл.  
— Ага, — сказал Мукуро, — вижу. — Когда он говорил, его острый подбородок двигался, давил то сильнее, то слабее. — Но подожди, при чем тут коробочка? Она же трехмерная.  
Кёя качнул головой, почти случайно прижался виском к его виску.  
— Это неважно. Важен закрытый контур. Мы могли бы с тем же успехом пользоваться рисунками. Амулетами вроде о-фуда.  
— Любопытно. — Мукуро не отодвинулся, даже, кажется, замер. — Хорошо, пускай контур. И что он делает?  
— Коробочка, — медленно сказал Кёя, — это ловушка. Клетка. Она захватывает пламя из кольца и придает ему форму. Печати на стенках определяют, какую именно. — Он быстро листнул страницы, убедился, что не ошибся. — Еще для коробочек с животными нужна кровь. Немного, чтобы добавить в рисунок. Смешать с пламенем. Знаешь, почему в коробочках не бывает вымышленных животных?  
— Уже догадываюсь, — так же медленно сказал Мукуро. Потерся виском о Кёину скулу и выпрямился. Обошел диван, остановился напротив. — Для какого животного нужна клетка такого размера?  
Кёя пожал плечами:  
— В этом и суть. Если такое существо из пламени было создано во время войны…  
— Могло случиться что угодно, — кивнул Мукуро. — Но если еще нет? Если кто-то готовится его создать?  
Кёя молча встал и принес купленную в аэропорту карту. Развернул ее на столе, взял со стеллажа шкатулку с камнями для го и достал несколько нефритов. Мукуро наблюдал, как он кладет черный на Фермо, еще один — на Триест. Три белых камня он отложил, еще один покатал в пальцах, прищурился на карту.  
— Облако где-то здесь.  
Камень лег на границу Лацио и Абруццо. Кёя подумал и сдвинул его поближе к Риму.  
— Скажи своему Тикусе, — начал он. Мукуро кивнул снова:  
— Если где-то проявится новая печать — или просто пламя Облака, — мы узнаем сразу же. Они будут следить.  
— Не только Облака, — машинально поправил Кёя. Мукуро закатил глаза:  
— Я бы сам и не догадался.  
Кёя взял остальные камни, покачал в ладони. Снова посмотрел на карту, мысленно выстраивая круг со вписаннной в него гексаграммой, и опустил один камень на Корсику, еще один — в район Турина, последний возле Сондрио в Ломбардии. Поочередно прикоснулся к ним, вспоминая описанный Лоренцини порядок:  
— Ураган, Гроза, Туман.  
Мукуро достал телефон, сфотографировал:  
— Перешлю Тикусе. Пусть знает, куда смотреть.  
Пока он быстро набирал сообщение, Кёя тоже сделал фотографию — и убрал камни с карты. Когда Мукуро проводил шкатулку вопросительным взглядом, Кёя пожал плечами:  
— Не люблю беспорядок.  
— И не собираешься никому ни о чем говорить.  
— Пока не о чем.  
— Ненавижу ждать. — Мукуро сунул телефон в карман. — Но искать вслепую бесполезно.  
Он задумчиво посмотрел в окно, где уже сгустился до плотной темноты поздний вечер, и устало потер лоб над правым глазом.  
— Оставайся, — сказал Кёя.  
Накануне он ушел от Мукуро к себе, чтобы утром перед вылетом в Триест не спешить домой за свежей рубашкой. Мукуро не возражал, не предлагал задержаться, но на прощание прикоснулся к Кёиному лицу со странной неуверенностью, словно не видел его и хотел узнать на ощупь. Кёя тогда поймал ладонь и на мгновение прикусил кожу на запястье, безмолвно отвечая на незаданный вопрос: да, мы действительно стали любовниками.  
Он не собирался притворяться, будто ничего не изменилось.  
Мукуро помолчал, нахмурился:  
— Со мной, вероятно, будет сложно спать. Или даже неприятно.  
— Кровать широкая, — усмехнулся Кёя. — И я дам тебе сдачи, если будешь драться.  
Лицо Мукуро вдруг осветилось улыбкой — незнакомой, удивительно мягкой.  
— Наоборот, — сказал он. — Время от времени я сплю слишком тихо. С непривычки это может встревожить. Так что если тебе покажется, что я умер — не буди. Скорее всего, я разговариваю с Хром.

Только среди ночи, проснувшись в неуютной тишине от ощущения неподвижного тела рядом, как будто лишенного даже дыхания, Кёя понял, что он имел в виду. Бесшумно приподнялся на локте, включил неяркий ночник над изголовьем. Мукуро лежал на спине, запрокинув голову, приоткрытые губы побледнели, прядь волос со лба пересекла глаз и щеку темным росчерком. Кёя осторожно, едва прикасаясь, отвел ее. Густые ресницы даже не вздрогнули: Мукуро был далеко. Рассматривая застывшее лицо — сейчас его тонкие резкие черты казались идеально правильными и совершенно неживыми, — Кёя вспоминал, как когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, не раз представлял, что мог бы сделать с Мукуро, окажись тот полностью в его власти. В этих фантазиях обычно присутствовали наручники, тонфы, прочные веревки и разные другие предметы, острые или горячие. Кёя снова прикоснулся к лицу, кончиками пальцев очертил скулы, потрогал прохладные сухие губы. Мукуро согласился остаться в его квартире, в его постели, зная, что рискует оказаться совершенно беззащитен, что Кёя сможет сделать с ним что угодно. Все, что захочет.  
Кёя хотел, чтобы Мукуро вернулся. Чтобы лицо оживили постоянно меняющиеся гримасы, чтобы губы складывались в улыбку, каждый раз другую. Чтобы Мукуро снова стал самим собой, а не беспомощным неподвижным телом.  
Он погасил ночник, улегся рядом, чувствуя слабое, призрачное тепло чужого плеча, и закрыл глаза.

Утром оказалось, что Мукуро бывает молчаливым и мрачным. Он тер лицо, жмурясь от солнечного света, скривился на чай, но даже не спросил, есть ли у Кёи кофе, и отказался от завтрака. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд сказал:  
— Все в порядке. — И, слабо улыбнувшись, добавил: — Забыл предупредить, просыпаюсь я еще хуже, чем сплю.  
— Переживу, — пожал плечами Кёя.  
Мукуро уткнулся в телефон, просмотрел несколько сообщений и поднял глаза:  
— Информацию Тикуса принял. Я велел ему не докладывать Саваде. А у нас уже есть новые развлечения.

Новые развлечения не слишком отличались от предыдущих.  
В Помпеях дикое пламя Дождя скопилось в древнем лупанарии, и все входившие туда туристы засыпали через минуту и сорок две секунды; когда тесная каменная комната с каменным ложем была очищена от пламени, Мукуро с сожалением сказал: а ведь могла бы получиться легенда, самый скучный в мире ископаемый бордель, — и Кёя хмыкнул в ответ.  
В Болонье по арочным улицам возле университета бродил грозовой олень, неизвестно откуда сбежавший, и те, кто задевал его рога, получали слабый разряд электричества. Оленя пришлось ловить туманными змеями, потому что выпускать Ролла под невысокие своды не стоило.  
В Падуе, на огромной площади с каналом, среди множества статуй втиснулась лишняя: одичавший небесный лев оказался настолько хитрым — если может быть хитрым сгусток пламени, — что гармонизировал сам себя, притворившись каменным. Заметили его только потому, что остальные статуи на Прато-делла-Валле изображали заслуженных городских граждан и льву среди них было не место. 

Быстро закончив со львом, они заехали в Венецию — за новыми стеклянными васильками для Хром. Можно было вернуться в тот же день, но Мукуро предложил: «Задержимся?» — и Кёя согласился. Ему не слишком нравилась Венеция, с ее игрушечными мостами и лакированными гондолами больше похожая на причудливые декорации к историческому фильму, чем на живой город. Но Мукуро ее любил — а Кёе стало интересно смотреть на то, что любит Мукуро.  
Они остановились на ночь в крошечном отеле в Каннареджо. Поздним вечером район опустел и затих, в последнем открытом на набережной Мизерикордия баре хозяин налил им вина, взял у Мукуро десятку, бокалы предложил потом оставить на уличном столике и ушел спать на второй этаж. В канале шуршала вода, от нее тянуло густым запахом водорослей. На ступеньках ближайшего моста сидела лохматая кошка и таращила мерцающие зеленые глаза.  
— Я раньше думал, ты вообще не пользуешься деньгами, — заметил Кёя. — Обходишься иллюзиями. Почему нет?  
В сонной тишине ночи, на безлюдной темной набережной полумертвого города ни одна тема для разговора не казалась неуместной.  
— Когда-то я так и делал. — Мукуро лениво потянулся, заставив легкий плетёный стул опасно качнуться. — Но теперь у меня есть выбор. К тому же это не всегда эффективно.  
Кёя вопросительно поднял бровь. Мукуро улыбнулся:  
— Следы. Любая иллюзия оставляет след — для того, кто его видит. Деньги — не оставляют. А если я буду просто незаметно брать вещи, их пропажа потом обеспокоит обычных людей — и тоже станет следами.  
— Почему тебя это волнует? — усмехнулся Кёя. — Если кто-то что-то заметит, ты всегда можешь…  
— Убить? Вон хоть его, например? — Мукуро махнул в сторону дома с баром. — С какой стати? Он ничего мне не сделал… и он не принадлежит к мафии. Ну… Я так думаю. Никогда не скажешь наверняка.  
— Не ожидал, что у тебя есть какие-то принципы, — не сдержался Кёя. Мукуро не обиделся, пожал плечами:  
— Это не принципы, Кёя, просто отсутствие необходимости. Я еще в детстве понял — в мире полно тех, кто по-настоящему заслуживает смерти. Незачем отвлекаться на остальных.  
— В детстве я заблудился в тумане, — вдруг сказал Кёя. Что его дернуло за язык — то, что Мукуро первым упомянул о своем далеком прошлом, или то, что он открылся больше, чем открывался до сих пор?.. За несколько мгновений молчания Кёя успел пожалеть о необдуманно сказанных словах, представить, как Мукуро рассмеется или издевательски прищурится, скажет что-нибудь про милые секреты сильнейшего хранителя Вонголы или про детские травмы, которые Кёя теперь срывает на других. Он все еще помнил: если Мукуро открывается, значит, хочет сбить с толку и атаковать.  
— Сколько тебе было лет? — спросил Мукуро. В его глазах притаилось веселое любопытство.  
— Четыре. — Кёя подумал секунду. — Около того. Не помню точно. Я считал себя достаточно взрослым, чтобы гулять в одиночку. Вышел из дома в туман — и через десять шагов понял, что не знаю, куда идти. Повернулся туда-сюда — и заблудился окончательно. Вокруг ничего не было, сплошная пелена.  
— Но ведь дом все равно оставался где-то рядом? — уточнил Мукуро так серьезно, будто четыре года Кёе было прямо сейчас. На удивление это не задевало — как не задело Мукуро его замечание про принципы. Разговор казался странным, зыбким, ненадежным — как тот туман, как запах воды над темными каналами.  
Кёя пожал плечами:  
— Меня разозлило, что я не знал, где именно.  
— И что ты сделал? — любопытство в глазах Мукуро теперь казалось почти ласковым. Кёя коротко хмыкнул:  
— Попытался его прогнать. В моем Намимори не должно было быть тумана.  
На мгновение губы Мукуро сложились в знакомую насмешливую улыбку — вот теперь-то он точно должен был сказать что-нибудь про детские травмы.  
— И как? — спросил он вместо этого. — Справился?  
— В некотором роде. — Поддерживать этот беспечный мирный тон оказалось удивительно легко. — Пока я с ним сражался, случайно добрался до ворот. Так что решил, что я его победил. По крайней мере, я в это верил.  
Мукуро тихо засмеялся — и тут же потянулся через столик, коснулся Кёиной руки и коротко пожал, будто показывал, что смеется не над ним. Потом провел обтянутыми тканью перчатки пальцами по кисти, пробрался под рукав рубашки — стеклянные шарики, свисавшие с неизменной гарроты на его запястье, прохладными каплями задевали кожу. Кёя взглянул ему в глаза — Мукуро уже не улыбался. Он внимательно посмотрел на Кёю в ответ и неожиданно сказал:  
— Пойдем в отель.  
В маленьком номере они столкнулись руками на дверном замке, спеша закрыть дверь; Мукуро сбросил куртку прямо на пол, потянулся развязать Кёин галстук, дернул за пряжку ремня — резко, торопливо, как будто они опаздывали, теряли время впустую и нужно было успеть прикоснуться друг к другу раньше, чем все закончится. Из своих узких брюк он выскользнул стремительно, рубашку на нем расстегнул Кёя — но снимать не стал, Мукуро отвлек его, найдя губами губы, и оставшаяся на них одежда уже не имела значения.  
Впрочем, Мукуро никогда не раздевался полностью. Чаще всего он оставался в рубашке, расстегнутой и смятой. Сперва Кёя подозревал, что он не хочет открывать руки, прячет старые следы Эстранео, но однажды Мукуро сбросил рубашку, и бледные линии татуировок от локтя до запястья его очевидно не беспокоили. Зато в тот раз он не снял перчатки; это выглядело странно — и так невыносимо непристойно, что Кёе быстро стало не до размышлений. Может быть, думал он уже позже, это все просто иррациональные полуосознанные попытки не раскрываться до конца, утаить что-то, оставить только для себя. Такое желание Кёя вполне мог понять. Он сам порой чувствовал себя слишком обнаженным, непростительно беззащитным перед Мукуро — но знал, что одеждой это не исправить.

— Что, если порядок другой? — спросил Мукуро, когда Кёя уже почти задремал. Окно спальни в номере выходило на канал, вода шелестела по стенам убаюкивающе, и ровное дыхание рядом тоже усыпляло; Кёя даже не думал раньше, что засыпать не в одиночестве окажется так приятно. Он повернул голову, задел плечо Мукуро подбородком, и тот явно догадался, что Кёя не понял вопроса.  
— Печати. Мы сразу решили, что они появляются по той схеме. Солнце, Дождь… теперь ждем Облака. А если нет?  
Кёя повернулся на бок, с усилием сосредоточился:  
— Это бессмысленно. Если нанести их в обратном порядке, они будут… — он помедлил, подбирая слово: — …выталкивать? Это никому не нужно. Коробочка, которая выталкивает.  
Мысли ползли медленно, сонно, он сам слышал, что повторяет одно и то же, но дрема не хотела отпускать.  
— А что с ней будет? — Похоже, Мукуро вдруг одолело любопытство. Кёя подавил зевок:  
— Не знаю. Может, если рядом будет что-то… Объект с нужным атрибутом пламени. С Небом. То она его куда-нибудь вытолкнет.  
Мукуро издал неопределенный звук, Кёя снова попробовал сосредоточиться:  
— Или сама вывернется наизнанку. Если объект будет мощный.  
— Вот как, — сказал Мукуро и замолчал. Но раньше, чем Кёя понял, что он имеет в виду, он заговорил снова:  
— То есть если это контур размером с Италию, то он вывернет наизнанку… что?  
Кёя не ответил. Наверное, через несколько минут Мукуро решил, что он уснул окончательно, — потому что вздохнул и устроился поудобнее, отвернувшись и прижавшись к Кёе спиной. Кёя молча трогал губами растрепанные, стоящие торчком прядки на его на затылке, и думал: может быть, все-таки стоит поговорить с Реборном.

— Не получится, — сказал Мукуро утром, когда они уже вернулись на материк, забрали со стоянки «Мазерати» и ехали обратно в Рим. — Им сейчас не до нас, «Антимафия» взялась за семью Гокудеры. Ядовитый Скорпион едва не влипла, уходила со стрельбой. Теперь она залегла на дно, а остальные выскакивают из штанов, включая Саваду и Реборна, там давние долги… — Он махнул рукой, явно не стремясь вдаваться в сложные отношения мафиозных семей. — Проверяют, что им может помочь, деньги, связи или иллюзии. Что-нибудь да сработает. Гокудера мотается туда-сюда по всей стране, разговаривает с нужными людьми. Савада убеждает Занзаса, что сжигать заживо весь личный состав «Антимафии» пока не стоит. Хотя еще немного, и у него кончатся аргументы. — Мукуро криво усмехнулся. — Кстати, я и сам хотел… заняться кое-чем. На два-три дня.  
— Прикрытием? — поднял бровь Кёя. Он помнил, что Мукуро отказался помогать Вонголе.  
— Прикрытием, — ровно повторил Мукуро, глядя прямо перед собой. — Надо кое за кем присмотреть.  
Он до сих пор как будто стеснялся того, что у него есть подопечные.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Кёя. — Я проверю, как дела в Намимори.

В Намимори все было в порядке — если не считать ранних осенних дождей, но они-то случались из года в год. По крайней мере, здесь Кёя заметил, что наступила осень: в Италии как будто все еще тянулось лето, уже не жаркое, но теплое, зеленое и солнечное, хотя сентябрь уже подходил к концу.  
Кёя встретился с Хром, чтобы узнать, не появилось ли дикое пламя в городе или окрестностях. По словам Хром выходило, что если оно и появляется, то не создает никакой угрозы — редкие, слабые его клочки и обрывки рассеиваются так же быстро, как собираются. В Италии не так, заметил Кёя, и Хром покивала — надо думать, она знала, как обстоят дела, — а потом невпопад откликнулась: надеюсь, у Мукуро-самы все хорошо. Кёя не стал отвечать, но по дороге до дома размышлял, что Мукуро мог бы связываться со своей воспитанницей не только по делу; Кёя еще два или три раза видел его в том же полумертвом оцепенении, и теперь вопрос Хром раздражал, мелко и неприятно, как соринка в глазу. Что мне за дело, одернул себя Кёя, уже входя в дом, — но и в привычных пустых комнатах, на футоне перед низким чайным столиком, мысли о Мукуро не оставили его. Когда это все закончится, думал Кёя, механически ополаскивая чашку и наливая себе чай, захочет ли он приехать сюда — или предпочтет оставаться в Италии; раньше Кёю не слишком беспокоили планы на отдаленное будущее, и от этих размышлений становилось не по себе. Только сделав первый глоток, он заметил, что случайно поставил на столик две чашки.  
Сообщение пришло на третий день. Тихое жужжание телефона выдернуло Кёю в предутренний серый сумрак, наполненный шорохом дождя в саду. В шум воды вплетался равномерный стук бамбукового фонтанчика, и на мгновение Кёе показалось, что ничего не было, что все последние недели ему привиделись в слишком долгом беспокойном сне. С ощущением тоскливой пустоты внутри он взялся за телефон.  
«Возвращайся, — писал Мукуро. — Есть кое-что интересное». 

В приморском городке Лидо-ди-Остия на согретых вечерним солнцем улицах лежала сонная тишина: сезон уже закончился, рассеянно заметил Мукуро, а не в сезон здесь царство мертвых, самое место для загадок и странностей. Кёя хмыкнул, и Мукуро коротко улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
В Остию они поехали сразу из Фьюмичино: здесь все рядом, сказал Мукуро, проще не мотаться туда-сюда, или как твой джет-лаг?.. Кёя отмахнулся: неважно.  
В аэропорту, едва увидев его, Мукуро осветился такой непривычной, почти растерянной улыбкой, что Кёя невольно ускорил шаг, чтобы подойти быстрее. В машине на стоянке они целовались торопливо и бестолково, как подростки, Кёя подумал: я скучал, — и едва не произнес это вслух, но не успел. — Я соскучился, — еле слышно шепнул Мукуро и на секунду прижался лбом к его лбу. От этого прикосновения сердце сжалось так, будто что-то случилось, что-то плохое, — но Мукуро отстранился и улыбнулся уже знакомо, спокойно и чуть-чуть насмешливо.  
— Ты был прав, — сказал он и завел машину. — Печать Облака совсем рядом, в Лидо-ди-Остия. Но знаешь, что интересно? Она неактивна.

Печать обнаружили почти случайно: к ней стягивалось дикое пламя Облака, постепенно заполняя маленький дворик, заросший плющом и одичавшими цветами. Если бы один из подчиненных Тикусы не проходил мимо по этой улице и не заметил лиловые отблески под выщербленной каменной аркой, печать могла бы оставаться незамеченной еще долго: тонкие линии рисунка на неровной брусчатке было почти не рассмотреть.  
— Значит, кто-то их активирует, — сказал Кёя, вынул коробочку с Роллом. Дикое пламя мешало, колебалось над печатью, и его нужно было убрать.  
— Ты уверен, — начал Мукуро, но Ролл уже пискнул, потянулся к ближайшему обрывку пламени, поглотил его и двинулся за следующим. Может быть, если бы не многочасовой перелет, Кёя на секунду раньше сообразил бы, что существу из пламени Облака, усиленного кольцом Вонголы, задевать печать не стоит. Ролл наступил на линию, пискнул снова — как будто недовольно — и уменьшился в размерах, отдав печати часть своего пламени. Контур вспыхнул фиолетовым огнем, еж отступил и снова занялся своим ужином.  
— В центре, — сказал за спиной Мукуро, но Кёя уже видел и сам: в середине печати между камнями брусчатки появилось из ниоткуда крылатое кольцо.  
Он присел, провел ладонью над пламенем — оно качнулось, словно от движения воздуха, не противясь прикосновению и не пытаясь оттолкнуть. Кёя дотянулся и забрал с камней кольцо Облака Маре. Печать не погасла.  
— Кто бы ни активировал остальные печати, — хмуро сказал Кёя, выпрямляясь, — это кольцо он не получит.

— Может быть, дело вообще не в печатях, — вслух думал он по дороге в Рим. Отдав кольцо Маре, печать осталась в том же состоянии, что и две предыдущие: безвредная, стабильная, неуничтожимая. — Если кольца не исчезли из мира, а были запечатаны в нем. Кто-то узнал об этом и решил их собрать.  
— А форма? — Мукуро быстро очертил в воздухе круг. — Я имею в виду, порядок печатей, эта… ловушка размером с Италию?  
Кёя пожал плечами.  
— Нужно найти остальные. Особенно если они еще неактивны. Пусть твои люди прочешут все частым гребнем. Тогда и посмотрим. Пока кольцо Облака у нас, те, кто это устроил, все равно не добьются своего.  
Мукуро кивнул и снова замолчал. Кёя прикрыл глаза и уперся затылком в подголовник, усталость наползла тяжелой плотной тучей.  
— Ты не думаешь, что мы что-то упускаем? — вдруг спросил Мукуро.  
— Как раз об этом и думаю, — откликнулся он. Под опущенными веками тепло светилось низкое вечернее солнце, убаюкивая еще сильнее. — Пока бесплодно. Едем ко мне?  
— Да, — сказал Мукуро. — К тебе, — и его голос дрогнул так выразительно, что Кёе захотелось немедленно проснуться. 

Проснуться полностью так и не удалось: он словно брел в мутном тумане, то пропадая в нем с головой, то разрывая туманную пелену на мгновение, чтобы вдохнуть; тяжелое желание горело в глубине, как торф под землей, делая воздух вокруг густым и горячим. Ты же хочешь спать, негромко сказал Мукуро, и Кёя ответил: нет, — так резко, что Мукуро тихо рассмеялся. Но спорить не стал: помог избавиться от одежды, разделся сам — Кёя слышал, как стукнули об стол кольца, как прошуршала куртка, звякнула пряжка ремня. Ему казалось, он слышит даже, как пуговицы выходят из петель, но только когда Мукуро скользнул ему в руки, прижался, обнял так крепко, будто пытался удержать, Кёя понял: сегодня он разделся полностью, не оставил ни рубашки, ни перчаток, ни своих колец, ни даже гарроты. Жгучий темный огонь вырвался наружу, не приведя Кёю в сознание, но разбудив страшную, животную часть души. Мое, говорил Кёя каждым прикосновением, каждым укусом, каждым ярким следом, проступавшим на коже. Твое, отвечал Мукуро каждым движением навстречу. Он отдавался отчаянно, безоглядно, и каждое его прикосновение говорило, кричало, пытаясь прорваться сквозь поглотившую Кёю горячую тьму: что-то не так. Между вздохами и поцелуями, между короткими частыми толчками и длинными плавными движениями вдруг вспомнилось — словно поднялось на поверхность из глубины, — «ты не думаешь, что мы что-то упускаем?» Ты что-то упускаешь, бессмысленно повторил себе Кёя.  
— Не отвлекайся, — еле слышно выдохнул Мукуро, его ресницы дрогнули, но не поднялись. — Ну же, Кёя. Пожалуйста.  
Если бы он мог отвлечься.

Может быть, тогда он был бы хоть немного готов к тому, что случилось два часа спустя — когда острая необъяснимая тревога выдернула его из беспокойного сна. Первое, что он понял, еще не открыв глаза, ощутил всей кожей, как будто после короткого отдыха обострились и осязание, и слух: в квартире никого нет. Мукуро мог спуститься в ближайший бар за кофе, подумал Кёя, уже зная, что это не так. За окном темнела глубокая ночь. Он поднялся и, не одеваясь, вышел в гостиную, подошел к стеллажу: там, рядом с книгами, стояла лиловая керамическая чашка с золотыми швами, в ней Кёя держал кольца Облака. Войдя в квартиру, кольцо Маре он бросил туда же — но теперь его там уже не было.  
Не стоило забывать: если Рокудо Мукуро открывается — он готовится нанести удар.

Телефонный звонок застал Кёю над картой Италии: теперь черных камней было три, по числу известных активных печатей. Три другие — предполагаемый Туман в Сондрио, Гроза в Турине, Ураган на Корсике — пока оставались белыми. Если кто-то — Мукуро или кто-то еще? — составлял контур в правильном порядке, следующей будет Корсика. Теперь Кёя был почти уверен, что дело не в кольцах или не только в них, что у активации печатей иная цель — но какая? Зачем Мукуро — или кому-то еще — призывать существо из пламени такой мощности?.. Кёя поморщился: каждая мысль о Мукуро словно втыкалась острой иглой, резала, как лезвие. Когда телефон замигал экраном, он принял звонок, даже не взглянув на имя.  
— Ты должен меня послушать, — не здороваясь, сказал Гокудера. Его хриплый усталый голос выдернул Кёю из оцепенения, легкий пластик телефона едва не треснул в ладони.  
— Что?  
— Я сейчас занят, ты знаешь… — Гокудера сделал паузу, словно сомневался, стоит ли доверять линии связи, пусть и прикрытой туманными фильтрами Лал. — Много поездок.  
— Знаю, — нетерпеливо сказал Кёя.  
— Я бы даже не заметил, — отрывисто бросил Гокудера. — Сплю хреново, устаю. Просыпаюсь как и не спал.  
Телефон в ладони снова опасно скрипнул. Кёя уже догадывался, что услышит, за секунду до того, как Гокудера сказал:  
— Я точно знаю, что не ездил в пару мест. Но почему-то платил там за бензин среди ночи. Отчеты по карте…  
— Где? — спросил Кёя и не узнал собственный голос. — Когда?  
— Пьомбино три дня назад. — В отрывистых репликах Гокудеры сквозило удивление. Похоже, он не ждал, что Кёя будет его слушать. — Бра позапрошлой ночью, это такой мелкий городишко в Пьемонте, что там вообще…  
Деньги не оставляют следов, вспомнил Кёя и криво, неконтролируемо улыбнулся. Механически заменил камни на черные: один в районе Бра, второй на Корсике — из Пьомбино на остров ходили катера и паромы.  
— Нахер не знаю, зачем ему это, — говорил тем временем Гокудера, — но какого хера?.. Я помню, в прошлый раз я зря на него гнал. С этим психом. Но сейчас…  
— Я разберусь, — сказал Кёя и бросил трубку. 

На месте туманной печати в Сондрио оставался белый камень. Кёя подумал секунду и снял его с карты, заменил на черный. Печати в Бра и на Корсике были активированы раньше, чем печать Облака — которую Кёя зажег собственноручно, — а это могло значить только одно: активация идет в обратном порядке. Печать Тумана активирована давно, сразу после Солнца в Триесте, и значит, никто не собирается никого призывать. «Если это контур размером с Италию, то он вывернет наизнанку… что?» — вспомнил Кёя. Похоже, Мукуро собирался лично найти ответ на этот вопрос.  
Когда Кёя небрежно соединил камни толстыми линиями маркера, в самом центре печати оказалась Флоренция.

Хибари Кёя никогда ничего не боялся. Ни в подвале Кокуё-лэнда, когда переломанные пальцы не могли удержать тонфы, а чужая темная воля пыталась сломить его собственную; ни потом, позже, когда ему доводилось в одиночку выходить против элитных отрядов Миллефиоре и убивать последних противников, уже почти теряя сознание и не зная наверняка, не поднимется ли за спиной кто-нибудь недобитый. Но сейчас, сидя над картой Италии с неровными линиями печати, он чувствовал, как страх встает туманным призраком за плечом, прикасается холодными пальцами к шее. Рокудо Мукуро мог умереть. Рокудо Мукуро мог уничтожить весь мир. Кёя не знал, какой из вариантов пугает его больше — и из-за этого с каждой минутой ненавидел Мукуро все сильнее.  
— Я найду тебя, — сказал он в пустоту. — Я остановлю тебя. Я тебя убью.  
Призрачная, исчезающая улыбка Мукуро представилась как наяву, исказилась то ли сожалением, то ли сомнением, и Кёя сухо добавил, уже складывая карту:  
— Да, я знаю. Сперва придется выяснить, что ты затеял. 

За ребрами подсасывала пустота, словно он был как Хром — самодельный, неполный, сам себе не принадлежащий. Мукуро вложил ему в сердце что-то, чего раньше там не было, — а потом забрал обратно, вынул, оставив пустое место, и теперь в этой пустоте ворочался гнев, похожий на оживший моток колючей проволоки. Ворочался и рос, наливаясь пламенем Облака и придавая пламени силу. Кёя знал, что не сможет его сдержать, когда увидит Мукуро, и рассчитывал только дотянуть до этого момента. Странно было вспоминать, что совсем недавно он даже разозлиться толком не мог. 

Всю дорогу до Флоренции он гнал с превышением скорости по пустым ночным трассам, и пока черный «Ниссан» глотал километры, думал монотонно и ровно, как будто повторял мантру: как его искать; как его искать. На самом деле он почему-то уверен был, что искать не придется — и не ошибся: еще не въехав в город, он увидел клочья и ленты дикого пламени, мерцавшие в бледном предрассветном сумраке. Все они ползли в одном и том же направлении.

Дорога, отмеченная пламенем, привела его к садам Боболи. Если бы он все еще сомневался, здесь сомнениям уже не осталось места: возле железных ворот стояла синяя «Мазерати Леванте». Двери машины были полуоткрыты, как будто Мукуро спешил — или как будто машина уже не имела значения. Все четыре двери: он приехал не один. Кёя зачем-то подошел к машине, заглянул, дернул дверцу бардачка. Нашел за хламом револьвер — ствол издевательски блеснул лиловым отливом — и проверил барабан. В нем не хватало двух патронов — двух пуль подчинения. Тех, которые Мукуро истратил на прогулки с Гокудерой в Пьемонт и на Корсику. Кёя брезгливо уронил револьвер обратно и хлопнул дверцей. С ближайшего кипариса взметнулись потревоженные птицы — и когда они забили крыльями, Кёя вдруг понял, как вокруг тихо. Ближайшие улицы и дома словно погрузились в волшебный сон.  
Это тоже уже не имело значения.

Если до сих пор ничего не случилось, — думал Кёя, стремительно шагая по ровным аллеям парка, под увитыми плющом железными арками, мимо фонтанов и статуй, мимо воткнувшихся в белесое небо кипарисов, — значит, там нет никого с пламенем Неба. Чего бы они ни хотели добиться, даже если вывернуть мир наизнанку — чтобы контур, настроенный на Небо, сработал, нужен активатор. Носитель пламени. Пока такого носителя нет рядом, пока он не вошел в центр огромной, накрывающей Италию печати — все еще можно исправить. Если Гокудера скажет Саваде, подумал Кёя и чуть не споткнулся — но только ускорил шаг. Савада не успеет добраться до Флоренции, даже если поверит Гокудере, поднимет Тикусу и вытряхнет из него все, что тот не доложил вовремя. Если не доложил, возразил сам себе Кёя — и даже головой покачал: люди Мукуро вряд ли пошли бы на предательство. В отличие от него самого. Кёя глубоко вздохнул и перестал об этом думать. Цель была уже близко: впереди поднималось над верхушками кипарисов многоцветное сияние, похожее на нефтяную радужную пленку, затянувшую небо. Дикое пламя собралось над центром печати.

Аллея привела его на широкую площадку, обсаженную по периметру фигурно подстриженными кустами. В центре площадки молчал фонтан, а на каменном бортике сидел, вытянув ноги, Мукуро. Рядом с ним терся еще кто-то, две другие фигуры замерли в отдалении — Кёя даже не разглядел их, не успел. Пламя Облака взметнулось вокруг, темное и плотное, на мгновение лишив его обзора. Тот, кто сидел рядом с Мукуро, шарахнулся прочь. Мукуро поднялся на ноги.  
— Кёя, — сказал он, — я уже часа два тебя жду, — и отшатнулся, чтобы уклониться от свистнувшей мимо виска цепочки с острым наконечником.  
Кёя смотрел, как на его лице сквозь наигранное недовольство проступает понимание, и ждал, когда следом придет страх. Сам он ощущал свою ярость как жадный, всепожирающий огонь — обычно пламя Облака казалось холодным, но сейчас оно полыхало горячими фиолетовыми языками, окружало Кёю вихрем, сметающим все на своем пути. Цепочка вернулась в тонфу, до Мукуро оставалось не больше десяти шагов, когда понимание на его лице превратилось — не в страх, нет: в отчаянное злое веселье.  
— Я надеялся не на это, — широко улыбнулся Мукуро, и перед ним закрутился трезубец, сливаясь в сплошной размытый диск. — Но так будет тоже неплохо.

***

На самом деле Рокудо Мукуро не надеялся уже ни на что.

Он солгал: он ждал Хибари Кёю не два часа, а дольше, гораздо дольше — может быть, с того самого мгновения, когда необъяснимо мощный чужой импульс, призыв, подобный тому, которым он сам призывал зверей на третьем пути ада, поймал его сознание и подчинил чужой воле. 

Это случилось, когда он впервые остался у Кёи.  
Стоило только уснуть, как чужой призыв ворвался в сознание резко и грубо, как будто кто-то брал его под контроль с пулей подчинения. Мукуро попытался воспротивиться, как учился давным-давно в подземных лабораториях Эстранео. Не сумел: с тех пор ему ни от кого не приходилось так защищаться. Призыв скрутил его, выдернул из тела, материализовал в иллюзорном облике и накрепко связал его пламя Тумана с чужим, замешанным на крови. Все как говорил Кёя, успел подумать Мукуро, для призыва нужна живая кровь, — а потом гудящий круг пламени осел, и он услышал голоса.  
— Получилось! — тонко вскрикнула девушка. — У тебя получилось!  
— Но я порезался, — сообщил второй голос.  
За пределами круга сгущалась мгла. Над печатью, прямо над головой Мукуро, качалась на черном проводе тусклая лампочка. К печати вышел из темноты подросток лет пятнадцати, оглядел Мукуро с сомнением, потер ладони об ветхие мешковатые джинсы и со вздохом сказал:  
— По-моему, это не демон. Может, мы призвали какую-то телезвезду?  
— Кролю он не нравится, — уныло протянул еще кто-то из темноты.  
Мукуро собрался шагнуть вперед, но невидимая, неосязаемая петля вдруг сдавила горло, заставила стоять на месте.  
— Демон-демон, — вылетел из темноты звонкий девичий голосок. — Видишь, печать его держит! Значит, демон.  
— А, — сказал подросток и коротким движением головы отбросил с глаз неровно обстриженные волосы. — Тогда доброй ночи. Или ты бы предпочел какое-нибудь богомерзкое проклятие? Я как-то никогда раньше…  
— Не видел демонов. — Мукуро смирил злость, загнал ее поглубже: сейчас в ней все равно не было проку. — Я так и понял. Как вас зовут, молодые люди?  
На несколько мгновений в пыльной темной каморке повисла тишина.  
— Фран, — сказал наконец подросток и снова потер ладони о штаны.  
— Я Блюбелл, — прозвенел голосок. Что-то скрипнуло, зашуршало, и Мукуро понял, что сейчас увидит, за миг до того, как девочка в инвалидном кресле выкатилась на свет.  
— Дейзи, — пробормотал, выходя следом за ней, унылый. — А это Кроль. — Он предъявил чудовищно замурзанного плюшевого зайца.  
Мукуро стало смешно. Дети, похоже, сами не понимали, что творят — и все же им удалось заставить печать работать. Не только эту — скорее всего, Солнце и Дождь тоже были их рук делом.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, — и зачем вам понадобился демон?  
— Я расскажу. — Блюбелл подъехала поближе.  
— А вдруг это опасно? — пробубнил Дейзи. — Вдруг он нам навредит?  
— Он не сможет, — отмахнулась Блюбелл. Мукуро с трудом сдержал улыбку.

Несколько минут спустя улыбаться уже не хотелось. Дети задумали возродить Бьякурана — или призвать, как считали они сами. Бьякураном они его не называли — Блюбелл шепотом твердила: он мне снился, он белый, и у него крылья, он все может, он сделает все, что мы захотим. Дейзи согласно кивал: он появится, если мы найдем все печати, мы откроем ему дверь. Непонятно было, с чего вообще это все пришло в их бестолковые головы — никакого отношения к семье Джессо они не имели, никого подобного возле Бьякурана Мукуро не помнил. Кроме того, они выглядели не совсем нормальными: Мукуро хорошо таких знал, хотя давно уже не встречал. Вдруг вспомнилось, что печать Дождя появилась возле детского интерната — может ли быть, что они нашли ее случайно и смогли зажечь?..  
Тем временем третий из детей, Фран, никакой чепухи не нес: он стоял молча и разглядывал Мукуро с неприятной задумчивостью. Именно он не нравился Мукуро больше всего — и именно он контролировал туманное пламя, крепко их связавшее. Привязавшее Мукуро к нему, если быть честным. Хуже всего было то, что Мукуро до сих пор не мог понять, как это вышло: допустим, кровь могла попасть в пламя случайно, допустим, они вызывали демона — так, как себе это представляли, — но как у мальчишки вышло подчинить и связать чужое пламя? И почему удалось призвать именно его?.. Мукуро даже попробовал вспомнить, не упустил ли он из виду еще кого-нибудь из своих случайных медиумов, вроде безумца Гвидо, — но никто не приходил на ум.  
— Почему я? — рассеянно сказал он, перебив самозабвенный бред Дейзи о том, что «белый с крыльями» обязательно подарит ему нового Кроля и велосипед. Блюбелл засмеялась.  
— Ты самый сильный. Мы хотели самого сильного демона.  
Понятнее не стало. Мукуро перевел взгляд на Франа.  
— На первых двух печатях ничего не получилось, — скучно сообщил тот. — Тут они сказали, чтобы я…  
Блюбелл толкнула его креслом, он сбился, фыркнул. Пожал плечами:  
— Я звал… кого-нибудь.  
— Кого-нибудь самого сильного, — медленно повторил Мукуро. Мальчишка был медиумом с большим талантом. С помощью печати и замешанного на крови пламени он смог не только дотянуться до Мукуро, но и получить над ним контроль.  
— У тебя под ногами кольцо, — вдруг сказал Фран. — Брось его мне.  
Подобрав с грязного пола кольцо Тумана Маре, Мукуро подумал, что все может оказаться еще хуже, чем он успел предположить.  
— Эй! — возмутилась Блюбелл, когда кольцо уже мелькнуло в воздухе и упало в ладонь Франа. — Почему тебе? Ты даже снов не видел!  
— Это моя печать, — хмуро возразил Фран. — Значит, и кольцо мое.  
Похоже, согласие между ними было шатким.  
— Осталось три, — заблажил Дейзи, — осталось всего три, и он придет!  
Чудесно, подумал Мукуро — и наконец пригляделся повнимательнее: Дейзи то и дело трогал грудь под грязной рубашкой, Блюбелл крепко сжимала руки на коленях, словно прятала что-то в ладонях. Три кольца Маре у троих сумасшедших детей. Лучше не бывает.  
— Тогда скажи ему, — потребовала Блюбелл. — Пусть он делает то, что нужно.  
— Ты поможешь нам найти остальные печати. — Фран вздохнул. — Мы должны идти по кругу, такой порядок. Ты можешь их найти? Отвечай правду… пожалуйста.  
Неосязаемая удавка вздрогнула, намекая, что это была не просьба.  
— Могу, — ровно сказал Мукуро. Вспомнил карту и разложенные по ней камни. — Сейчас мы в Сондрио?  
— Вроде того, — кивнул Фран. Помолчал. — Значит, ты и правда демон, раз знаешь, где мы.  
Мукуро пожал плечами и не стал спорить.  
— А если ты кому-нибудь что-нибудь расскажешь, — вдруг сказала Блюбелл, наматывая длинные волосы на палец, — или попробуешь причинить нам вред… То, что тебе дорого, умрет. Ты сам его уничтожишь. Потому что ты демон и раб печати.  
Это было так наивно, что Мукуро невольно рассмеялся. Они даже не понимали — кроме, может быть, Франа, — что дело не в печати, что его держит не она, а невольно установленная Франом связь.  
— А если у меня нет ничего подобного? — он улыбался, разглядывая встревоженное лицо Дейзи, нахмуренные брови Франа и широко раскрытые глаза Блюбелл. — Что меня тогда свяжет?  
Дети молчали.  
— Ничего, — вдруг сказал Фран. — Тогда можешь выйти из печати и съесть нас. Или что вы там любите делать с людьми. Я думаю, это будет честно.  
Кресло Блюбелл заскрипело, когда она резко дернулась назад. Дейзи стиснул Кроля покрепче.  
— Положим, я просто хочу с вами поиграть, — сказал Мукуро. — Вы забавные детишки.  
Блюбелл тихо хихикнула.  
— Я тебя еще позову, — сказал Фран, глядя в пол. — А теперь уходи.  
Мукуро почувствовал, как чужая воля не просто отпускает его, но отталкивает, направляет обратно, туда, откуда раньше выдернул призыв. Открыв глаза в полутемной спальне на улице Сфорца, он глубоко вздохнул и беззвучно выругался. Покосился на Кёю: тот спал, прижавшись щекой к подушке, устроив ладонь у Мукуро на груди. Кёя, — хотел сказать Мукуро, — проснись, кое-что случилось, — и почувствовал, как сжимается горло, как пламя Тумана начинает беспокойно подрагивать внутри.  
Он и правда не мог ничего рассказать. Или мог — но ценой утраты собственного пламени; ценой жизни.  
Мукуро подумал и решил, что сперва попробует найти какой-нибудь другой способ.

В следующий раз Фран позвал его без печати — просто дернул к себе, туда, где дети пережидали очередную ночь. Оглядевшись, Мукуро вспомнил, как Кёя спрашивал в заброшенном особняке в Пассо-Оскуро: видел много таких домов, когда вы сбежали от Эстранео?.. Пустые дома друг от друга и правда отличались мало.  
Потом он заметил, что ни Блюбелл, ни Дейзи рядом нет: Фран позвал его, чтобы поговорить с глазу на глаз. Мукуро решил, что это хороший признак, и почти не ошибся. Фран хотел узнать, что произойдет, когда все печати загорятся.  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Мукуро. — Может быть, вы и правда кого-нибудь призовете. Только неизвестно, что это будет — и будет ли оно вам подчиняться.  
— Ты же подчиняешься, — недоверчиво буркнул Фран. Мукуро усмехнулся:  
— Не из-за печати. Ты что, совсем не понимаешь, что делаешь?  
Фран неожиданно нахохлился:  
— Ты же демон. Ты хочешь меня запутать и обмануть. Я не буду тебя слушать.  
— Хорошо, — терпеливо согласился Мукуро. — Тогда говори ты.  
Он не ждал, что из этого что-нибудь выйдет, — но отвечать на вопросы Фран согласился. Похоже, ему совсем не с кем было поговорить, понимал Мукуро, вопрос за вопросом выясняя нехитрую историю приключений. 

Дети действительно сбежали из интерната в Фермо. Сошлись, обнаружив, что все трое — по словам Франа — еще ненормальнее остальных. Блюбелл удавалось каким-то образом усыплять ночных нянечек, Дейзи умел лечить ссадины и царапины, а сам Фран ловко морочил голову всем, кого усыплять было неудобно. Сперва они просто гуляли, выбираясь по ночам из интерната и возвращаясь к утру, но потом — случайно — нашли печать Дождя. То есть они просто нашли рисунок на полу дома, в который забрались, и Блюбелл потрогала его. Рисунок засветился, вихрем подняв пыль, и в центре обнаружилось кольцо. Блюбелл забрала его себе — потому что это была ее печать, и потому что оно было голубое, а ей нравилось все голубое. После этого ей начали сниться сны — про этого, с крыльями, хмуро уточнил Фран, и про другие печати. Они не могли придумать, как их найти, пока Блюбелл не усыпила однажды Дейзи, который слишком уж разбуянился. После волшебного сна он подскочил с вытаращенными глазами и сказал, что им нужно на море, где корабли и большие краны. Фран сомневался, что им хватит таких примет, но Блюбелл сказала: сбежим, а там посмотрим, — и они сбежали. В конце концов, в интернате все равно было скучно. 

— Дальше я догадываюсь, — прохладно заметил Мукуро. — Вы крали еду, пользуясь своими способностями, ночевали где попало и двигались туда, куда Дейзи вас вел. Так?  
Фран пожал плечами:  
— Ну да. Путешествие не ахти, если честно.  
У меня хотя бы не было девочки в инвалидном кресле, подумал Мукуро.  
— Не надо меня жалеть, — вдруг огрызнулся Фран. То ли Мукуро не уследил за лицом, то ли их связь становилась все крепче. — Потом мы нашли желтое кольцо, потом Блюбелл… заставила меня тоже поспать. Хотя этого белого я не видел. Только синюю печать. Хорошо, что ты отдал мне кольцо.  
— Они тебе угрожают? — спросил Мукуро.  
— Они мои друзья, — со слабым возмущением откликнулся Фран. Подумав, добавил: — Но и угрожают тоже. Такие уж они ненормальные.  
— Я могу тебя от них избавить, — заметил Мукуро и понял, что этого говорить не стоило.  
— Конечно, можешь, — прищурился Фран. — Избавишь меня от них и будешь угрожать сам, да? Нет уж. К ним я хотя бы привык… А что бы ты с ними сделал, сжег адским огнем?  
— Предпочел бы сдать в психушку, — устало сказал Мукуро. — Только сперва забрать кольца, они опасны.  
— В психу-ушку, — протяжно повторил Фран. — Какой-то продвинутый демон. Или ты там говоришь что-то свое, а я просто понимаю как понимаю? Ну… у вас же там, наверное, свой адский язык?  
— Пресвятая богородица!.. — не выдержал Мукуро. — Да что за ерунду ты несешь?!.  
— Вот это было ловко. — В голосе Франа появились одобрительные нотки. — Я на секундочку почти поверил, что ты не демон. Еще немного, и сможешь из меня веревки вить.  
В этом Мукуро сомневался.  
— Ладно. — Фран вдруг ссутулился, подтянул колени к груди и потер двумя руками лицо. — Пусть они делают что хотят. Призывают там этого. Ты узнал про другие печати?  
Мукуро качнул головой:  
— Нужно время.  
— Время, — недоверчиво вздохнул Фран. — Ну хорошо. Я тебя скоро снова позову.  
— Если будешь звать слишком часто… — начал Мукуро и прикусил язык; может быть, и не стоило предупреждать мальчишку о последствиях. В конце концов, Кёя — или Вонгола, — заметив, что с Мукуро что-то не так, вряд ли бы стали убивать его сразу. Сперва попытались бы узнать, что происходит — и возможно, им бы это удалось. Может быть, даже вовремя.  
— То случится что? — внимательный сукин сын заметил его колебание. — Отвечай, пожалуйста, правду.  
Пламя дрогнуло, ни на мгновение не обманутое вежливым «пожалуйста». Мукуро вздохнул:  
— То это заметят. Другие… люди, которые меня знают.  
— Другие демоны? — занудно уточнил Фран. — Такие же, как ты?  
— Не такие. — Мукуро поморщился. — Не совсем.  
— И что они сделают?  
Мукуро пожал плечами:  
— Будут выяснять, что вы тут творите. И выяснят, я полагаю.  
— А. — Фран подумал секунду. — Ну, тогда тебе придется против них сражаться.  
— Возможно, — рассеянно согласился Мукуро. — А может быть, я откажусь.  
Фран посмотрел на свое кольцо Маре — слишком большое для его полудетских пальцев, оно свободно болталось на среднем. Потом поднял взгляд на Мукуро, и этот взгляд отчетливо говорил: но тогда ты умрешь.  
Мукуро молча кивнул.  
— Ладно, — после недолгого раздумья сказал Фран. — Я понял. Тогда надо сделать так, чтобы они ничего не заметили. Думаю, у тебя получится.

Кёя должен догадаться, говорил себе Мукуро, просыпаясь после этих встреч. Может быть, остальным не до того — может быть, они даже не знают про печати, — но Кёя должен заметить. Нет другого такого параноика, как Хибари Кёя, говорил себе Мукуро изо дня в день, неужели он не поймет, что происходит?.. Если бы он хотя бы что-нибудь спросил; если бы Мукуро мог хотя бы дать понять, что не может ответить; Кёя наверняка бы вцепился и раскрутил все остальное — но похоже, Кёя думал не о том, если вообще о чем-нибудь думал. Он был так безмятежно и спокойно всем доволен — может быть, почти счастлив, — что рядом с ним Мукуро ненадолго забывал о предстоящей катастрофе. Но стоило им разойтись, как отчаяние и злость снова скручивались в тяжелый узел в груди, мешавший дышать куда сильнее туманной удавки. Таким беспомощным Мукуро не чувствовал себя даже в Вендикаре. Хуже всего было то, что дети пошли неверным путем: вместо призыва они собирались вывернуть мир наизнанку и даже не понимали этого. Мукуро попытался объяснить Франу то, что услышал от Кёи, про обратный порядок печатей, про то, что они будут выталкивать пламя, а не притягивать.  
— С чего ты взял? — не поверил Фран. — Блюбелл говорила, мы правильно идем по кругу. Как в ее снах.  
— Мне сказал один человек, — неохотно пояснил Мукуро. — Я ему доверяю. Он не мог ошибиться.  
— Человек? — переспросил Фран. — Или опять какой-то демон?  
— Нет. — На сей раз Мукуро не хотел соглашаться. — Он человек. Просто он многое может.  
— Кто он тебе? — спросил Фран с каким-то болезненным, непонятным любопытством, и Мукуро почувствовал давление пламени.  
— Я его люблю, — сквозь зубы процедил он, и удавка ослабла. Фран недоверчиво скривился:  
— Да ладно тебе, демоны же не умеют. Во всех сказках про это говорится.  
Мукуро пожал плечами: по крайней мере, спорить его пламя не принуждало. Фран отвел глаза:  
— Я тебе все равно не верю. Ты узнал про другие печати?  
К сожалению, Мукуро узнал.  
— Красная и зеленая, — вслух задумался Фран. — Как нам достать из них кольца? Ты знаешь?  
К несчастью, и это Мукуро знал тоже. Или к счастью: хотя бы Гокудера мог заметить активацию старого контракта — если уж Хибари Кёя ничего не замечал.  
Может быть, Гокудера и заметил — но у Мукуро уже не было времени об этом узнать. Печать Облака нашлась слишком быстро.

Выходя из квартиры Кёи с кольцом Облака Маре, стиснутым в ладони так, что крылья царапали кожу, Мукуро сказал себе: все закончилось. Ничего уже не исправить.  
Еще минуту назад он стоял и смотрел, как Кёя спит, — и пытался заставить себя выдавить хоть слово. Неизбежная смерть его уже не тревожила: если мир вывернется наизнанку, не уцелеет никто. Беспокоило только, удастся ли успеть объяснить хоть что-нибудь, прежде чем пламя выйдет из-под контроля. Если нет — Кёе может не хватить времени понять, что произошло. Или сил, если Мукуро случайно его ранит. Если пламя действительно обратится против того, что дорого. Если оставить все как есть — если Кёя вовремя проснется — если он сообразит поговорить с Гокудерой или вытряхнуть из Тикусы последние запросы… Слишком много «если».  
— Ты меня не простишь, — одними губами сказал Мукуро, бесшумно отступая от кровати. — Но может быть, ты меня остановишь.  
Кёя улыбнулся во сне.

Эта улыбка стояла перед глазами Мукуро, пока он ехал в Витербо, где Фран назначил встречу. Блюбелл была уверена, что им нужно во Флоренцию, в сад с фонтаном.  
— Ого, — сказал Фран, когда все трое вышли к машине из очередного укрытия. — Ты сейчас настоящий? Ты на самом деле так выглядишь?  
— Демон на машине, — пробормотал Дейзи и зарылся носом в своего грязного зайца.  
— А тот предыдущий? — деловито поинтересовалась Блюбелл, подкатывая к задней дверце. — С таким лицом в паутине?  
— Это был не я, — устало сказал Мукуро. — Я же говорил.

Дети сопровождали Гокудеру к печатям на Корсике и в Бра, чтобы забрать кольца: печати были неразрывно с ними связаны, и Блюбелл опасалась оставлять кольца в чужих руках даже ненадолго, утверждая, что если хоть одно кольцо сломается, то ничего не выйдет. Мукуро не стал ей говорить, что сломать кольца уровня экстра-А практически невозможно.  
При встрече, пока они косились на трещины одержимости, исказившие лицо Гокудеры, Мукуро пояснил, что это просто человек, которым он управляет, но у детей вряд ли что-то отложилось в бестолковых головах. Кольцо Урагана взяла себе Блюбелл, кольцо Грозы досталось Дейзи. 

Теперь Мукуро шагнул к Блюбелл:  
— Помочь? — и на ходу сунул кольцо Облака Маре в ладонь Франу, пока о нем не вспомнил кто-нибудь другой. Фран спрятал кольцо в карман.  
— Не трогай меня! — шарахнулась Блюбелл. — Дейзи, помоги мне сесть в машину.  
До Флоренции ехали молча. Почти молча: Дейзи бормотал что-то про скорое пришествие, Блюбелл успокаивала его бессмысленной песенкой, Фран на переднем сиденье слепо смотрел вперед и молчал.  
Молчал он и тогда, когда они шли по темным пустым аллеям парка Боболи, и когда вышли к спящему фонтану. Над головами колыхалась радужная пелена дикого пламени. Дети задрали головы, открыли рты: слабых обрывков пламени они не замечали — скорее всего, из-за отсутствия такой привычки, — но не заметить сияющее всеми цветами небо было уже невозможно.  
— Он придет отсюда, — уверенно заявила Блюбелл. — Прямо с неба!  
— Почему он еще не пришел? — заныл Дейзи. — Кроль хочет есть. И спать.  
— Демон! — обернулась Блюбелл. — Когда все случится?  
— Не имею ни малейшего представления, — честно сообщил Мукуро. Присел на каменный бортик фонтана. — Вы же это затеяли, а не я.

Теперь, когда оставалось только надеяться, что вслед за ними к центру печати придет Кёя, а не кто-нибудь другой — например, не Савада Цунаёси, — Мукуро стало весело. Блюбелл зло покосилась на него и снова принялась успокаивать ноющего Дейзи. Они бродили вокруг фонтана в белесом свете раннего утра — Дейзи катал ее кресло, Блюбелл тихо ему что-то бормотала. Фран присел рядом с Мукуро.  
— Он не придет, да? Этот белый.  
Мукуро криво улыбнулся.  
— Нет. Я говорил тебе: никакого призыва не будет. Вы просто разрушите мир.  
Фран помолчал, покрутил кольцо Тумана. Покосился на Мукуро:  
— Тогда почему он еще цел? Если все печати горят, и мы здесь.  
Поздно ты начал думать, — чуть не сказал Мукуро, но сдержался. Пожал плечами:  
— Должно случиться кое-что еще.  
Фран открыл рот — явно, чтобы спросить, что именно, но вместо этого спросил:  
— На что ты рассчитываешь?  
Он еще не слышал тихий хруст гравия, сопровождавший быстрые шаги. Мукуро тоже не услышал бы, если бы не оставлял по пути туманные метки.  
— На кого, — поправил он, когда Хибари Кёя вышел из-под обвитой плющом арки и, не сбавляя шага, двинулся к фонтану.  
Хватило мгновения, чтобы понять: Кёя идет его убивать. Впрочем, ни на что другое Мукуро все равно уже не надеялся.

***

Мукуро сражался всерьез — но он не хотел убить Кёю. Поэтому рано или поздно он должен был проиграть. Огненные столбы осели, тугие стебли лотосов рассыпались в пыль, туманных змей надел на свои шипы Ролл. Когда тонфы скрестились с лезвиями трезубца, Кёя не выдержал, спросил:  
— Почему?  
— У меня не было выбора, — едва слышно ответил Мукуро. По его лицу скользнула гримаса, отдаленно похожая на улыбку.  
— Я тебе не верю, — качнул головой Кёя, и теперь Мукуро почему-то улыбнулся чуть живее:  
— Я знаю. Просто останови это.  
Кёя оттолкнул его, собираясь ударить в подбородок, при удаче — сломать шею. Не успел: над ними полыхнул злой рыжий огонь, выжигая дикое пламя.  
— Прекратите, — сказал Савада сверху; его голос, усиленный пламенем Неба, разнесся над пустым парком. На лице Мукуро проступил страх — отчаянный ужас, которого не смог добиться Кёя, — а мгновение спустя на месте фонтана закрутился, стремительно расширяясь, черный хищный вихрь пустоты. Секунду Кёя просто смотрел, как этот вихрь тянется к Саваде, выхватывает клочья небесного пламени, стремясь втянуть все. Мукуро рядом безнадежно сказал:  
— Сфера, — и Кёя направил Ролла к вихрю, почти не рассчитывая, что это поможет.  
Непроницаемая, неразрушимая Облачная Сфера накрыла черную воронку и фонтан. Савада опустился на землю, с трудом затормозив: похоже, рывок вихря изрядно его тряхнул. Подошел, кивнул Кёе, но взглянул на Мукуро:  
— Я знал, что у тебя неприятности. Извини, я чуть не опоздал.  
— Ты зря сюда явился, Савада Цунаёси, — сухим, шелестящим голосом откликнулся Мукуро. — Как ты собираешься закрыть эту черную дыру? Она втянет и тебя, и черт знает что еще.  
— Весь мир, — ровно сказал Савада. — Реборн мне рассказал. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
— За минуту? — криво улыбнулся Мукуро. Он смотрел на Сферу, а Кёе не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать, что она почти готова треснуть.  
Когда рядом раздался незнакомый голос, Кёя нахмурился. Он думал, неизвестные подельники Мукуро сбежали — но похоже, один из них ухитрился подобраться незамеченным и слушал разговор.  
— Сделай что-нибудь, — сказал подошедший, лохматый зеленоглазый подросток. Он обращался к Мукуро, как будто тот и впрямь мог что-то сделать. — Что угодно. Даже если мы умрем. Пусть это все закончится.  
— Кольцо, — не глядя велел Мукуро, и когда подросток потянул с пальца кольцо Тумана Маре, качнул головой: — Другое.  
Крылатое кольцо Облака оказалось у Кёи на пальце раньше, чем он успел понять, что происходит, но одно только прикосновение Мукуро пробудило притихший ненадолго гнев. Как будто этого было недостаточно, Мукуро вскинул голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. И ровно, спокойно сказал:  
— Я тебя предал, Кёя. Ты простил меня, ты мне поверил, а я тебя предал.  
Густое темное бешенство накрыло с головой, захлестнуло разум, взорвалось яростной фиолетовой вспышкой. Сфера лопнет, вчуже подумал Кёя, — и облачный купол действительно треснул, раскололся и пропал.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Черного вихря больше не было над фонтаном, Савада, отброшенный пламенем Облака в сторону, поднялся на ноги, огляделся — и потянул с рук свои неизменные варежки. Сунул их в карман. Кёя взглянул на кольцо Маре и увидел, как с овального гнезда, в котором крепился камень, осыпается лиловая пыль.  
— Надо же, — Мукуро невесело усмехнулся, — а кольцо Вонголы выдержало.  
Он не предавал, отстраненно понял Кёя, он сыграл втемную: ударил по больному, взбесил до предела. Когда крылатое кольцо Облака перестало существовать, разрушившись под напором пламени, в заросшем плющом дворике в Лидо-ди-Остия погасла печать и контур ловушки разомкнулся. Мир пошатнулся, но устоял.

Мукуро не сделал попытки ни отступить, ни защититься, когда Кёя шагнул к нему.  
Его губы отдавали гарью иллюзий, кровью и отчаянием.  
— Ты умеешь разозлить, — почти беззвучно сказал Кёя, оторвавшись на мгновение. Мукуро тихо засмеялся и потянулся к нему сам.  
— Я поговорю с детьми, — кашлянув, сказал Савада. Только теперь Кёя услышал, что где-то неподалеку горько плачет девочка, и сразу же забыл об этом.  
— А мне обязательно смотреть? — отвратительно нудным голосом спросил все еще отиравшийся рядом подросток, у которого Мукуро забрал кольцо.  
— Нет, — прохладно ответил Мукуро через несколько секунд, когда Кёя согласился его отпустить. — Ты можешь отвернуться.

— Мне рассказал Гокудера, — негромко говорил Савада, пока они все шли к парковым воротам. Савада катил кресло с девочкой, которая по-прежнему всхлипывала, рядом тащился мальчишка с уродливой плюшевой игрушкой и шмыгал носом. Персональный подопечный Мукуро, Кёя уже знал, что его зовут Фран, брел с другой стороны. — Я знал, что у Мукуро должны быть причины… Я позвонил Реборну. В общем, если коротко, во время войны Бьякуран вытащил отсюда сам себя. Другой Бьякуран, из другого мира. Зачем-то ему понадобилась копия. Его хранители — местные, не знаю, как ему удалось их принудить… — Савада покрутил головой. Как только его пламя погасло, он вернулся к любимому занятию: переживать за всех подряд. — Они сделали печати, завязанные на кольца Маре, и тот Бьякуран выдернул… нашего.  
— Уничтожив весь мир, — сухо добавил Мукуро. Савада кивнул.  
— Мы не проиграли, — сказал Кёя. — Мы даже не сражались.  
Савада пожал плечами и вздохнул.  
— Что же еще они от нас скрывают? — язвительно заметил Мукуро. Савада опять кивнул, будто не заметив издевки:  
— Я спрошу.  
Кёе на мгновение показалось, что его пламя загорелось снова.  
— Извините, — пробубнил Фран. — Я что-то не понял. А вы вообще кто?  
Мукуро закрыл лицо рукой и расхохотался.

Возле ворот парка стояла полицейская машина.  
— Ох, — расстроился Савада. — Наверное, мы шумели. Если меня здесь задержат, выйдет скверно.  
— Я тебе немного должен, — безразлично заметил Мукуро. — Положим, больше Хибари Кёе, чем тебе, но все же…  
Когда их окутала туманная завеса, Кёя сбавил шаг, и Мукуро задержался рядом с ним.  
— Если бы он не вмешался, — негромко сказал Кёя, — я бы мог убить тебя раньше, чем понял, что происходит.  
— Я знаю, Кёя, — мягко откликнулся Мукуро.  
Кёя посмотрел, как он улыбается, спокойно и безмятежно, и снова подумал: мы не проиграли.


End file.
